Petunia's Wish Comes True
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!
1. Chapter 1 (Redone)

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Due to the amount of dislike for what I had written I'm redoing the story so that it's not bad. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 1

"Drive carefully," Petunia called out as Vernon and Dudley left the house so that Vernon could take Dudley to Smelting's.

"I'm going to allow Dudley to drive to the station," he said, "He needs to get the practice in."

"Then Dudley, you drive carefully," Petunia said and she kissed them both goodbye and they left.

As the car pulled out she couldn't believe how quickly Dudley was growing up.

Several hours later Petunia had a funny feeling that something was wrong. Vernon always called home after Dudley was off, but he wasn't doing it now. At five she pulled out dinner and had just put it on the stove when there was a knock on the door. Thinking that Vernon had something that he needed help with she went to answer it. Standing there were two officers.

"Are you Petunia Dursley?" one of them asked.

"Yes," she said, "What's going on?"

She normally didn't ask questions but this time, it was needed.

"We would like to come in," the other officer said, "So that the neighbors don't overhear."

She nodded and moved aside to let them enter. She then closed the door and waited.

"Mrs. Dursley I hate to tell you this but there was an accident," said the first officer.

"And accident! But-oh my Dudley, Vernon, are they alright?"

They both looked at each other and the second said, "I'm afraid that they both didn't survive."

Petunia felt the tears welling up and the first said, "Your son was driving, without a permit, and wasn't watching what he was doing. He hit a car, the car then flipped three times, and exploded. Their bodies were burned beyond recognition."

"T-T-Then how do you know that it was them?"

"Their plate's ma'am," said the second. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Dursley, but we need to know where you want the bodies sent to?'

Petunia gave them a name and they left.

Petunia didn't remember what happened over the next couple of days. All around her people came to offer their respects but all Petunia felt was numbness. She didn't even remember burying them, their caskets closed. They brought food, helped to keep her house clean, but most of all they wanted to know why Dudley, who didn't have a permit, had been allowed to drive.

"Vernon had a license, thank you very much," she snapped.

"Petunia, Dudley was fourteen," one man said, "It doesn't matter if someone was in the car that had a license, he should have waited until he was fifteen."

"Are you saying that I didn't know how to raise my own child?"

"You let your child get away with too much and this is the result," he said.

"GET OUT," Petunia screamed, her anger rising.

Suddenly things started to shake and that alone made everyone leave. The shaking didn't stop as her anger grew and grew. And then the windows blew out, things hit the walls, and Petunia blacked out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore had a feeling that something just wasn't right this year. The past three years nothing big had happened. But with the Dark Mark appearing over the Quidditch World Cup, Death Eaters walking around, he knew that he had to get Alister Moody to come to Hogwarts. Of course the odd thing about the attack that had happened was that the person that did it hadn't been caught. If it hadn't been for the fact that Alister was an excellent Auror, even though he was a little out of it, Dumbledore was sure that something was wrong.

Of course his appearance had shocked most of the students and Dumbledore felt that Alister would ensure that the students were ready. He gave his usual notice about the first staff meeting of the term and then headed back to his office. He hadn't even touched the door handle when he heard Fawkes making a horrible noise. Yanking the door open he found that the alarm that told him of any changes to Privet Drive had gone off.

And then it exploded and Dumbledore knew something had happened. He fire called Severus and Minerva, demanding them to meet him at the entrance to the grounds. He then bolted out of the office, down the moving staircase, and down the corridor. Ten minutes later both Professors arrived.

"Why can't we sleep?" Minerva asked, clearly not liking the idea that she wasn't going to bed.

"Something has happened at Harry's Aunt's house," Dumbledore told them.

"Death Eaters," Minerva guessed.

"I don't know, but we need to find out," he said and the three of them left, Severus grumbling as they left.

When the three of them arrived Dumbledore made the lights go out with his Put Outer, just like he had done when Harry had arrived thirteen years ago. There was no car in the drive and the lights weren't on in the house. But Dumbledore could feel something had happened here. There was a lot of magic coming from the house but it didn't feel like anything that Harry had done. And there was no sign of a dark mark or Death Eaters.

"This signature is new," Minerva said.

Dumbledore, fearing the worst, knocked three times on the door. Nothing!

"We need to use magic to get inside," Dumbledore told them.

Severus pulled out his wand and muttered, "Alohomora."

Nothing happened.

"The door is being protected by magic," Dumbledore told Severus, "Use the other charm."

"Great," Severus muttered, "Portaberto!"

The lock splintered from the door and it opened.

"Lumos," Dumbledore whispered and the end of his wand lit up.

They found Petunia knocked out in the kitchen, dishes and other things all over the floor. At once Dumbledore checked to see if she was alive and that's when he turned to Severus and Minerva.

"Get Poppy in here," he said.

"What's going on?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know but that's why I need her," Dumbledore said, "And check your book."

And Minerva went to collect her.

Thirty minutes later the Matron arrived with a loud CRACK and entered the kitchen. Dumbledore told her what his wand had registered and Poppy took her wand out and ran several spells over her. A couple of moments later Minerva was back and she looked like she was in a state of shock.

"Her name is in the book," Minerva said just as Poppy said, "Your wand didn't lie. She's got a magical core."

"Wait a minute, are you telling us that she's a witch," Severus said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Poppy said.

"I'm guessing that something happened and that's what caused the alarm to go off," Dumbledore reasoned.

"But what happened?"

Severus picked something up and said, "I think I know what happened. Her husband and son are dead!"

"Dear Merlin," Minerva gasped.

"Wake her up," Dumbledore told Poppy.

"Rennervate!" Poppy said and Petunia opened her eyes.

She groaned and then, "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"We have things to talk about," Dumbledore answered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Portaberto was a favorite unlocking charm before Alohomora was invented.


	2. Chapter 2 (Redone)

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I redid Chapter 1, so it's going to be different. This is a redo of Chapter 2. I hope that you enjoy it.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2

"What do you mean that we have to talk?" Petunia asked him.

"Minerva, I think we need this mess cleaned up," Dumbledore said and he saw Petunia flinching as the mess magically vanished.

"And what is he doing here?" Petunia asked, pointing to Snape.

"I had him come," Dumbledore answered. "Mrs. Dursley do you remember what happened today?"

"The neighbors came and one of the men said that Dudley shouldn't have been driving at fourteen even though Vernon was with him," she said, "How dare he say that after their both dead."

"Petunia, what else happened?"

"I got mad, really, really, mad, and that's all I remember," she answered, "When I came around you three were over me."

"Mrs. Dursley you had a case of accidental magic," Dumbledore told her.

"No, I'm not one of you," she said, "You told me as much in that letter."

"I'm afraid that I was wrong," he said, "The book that records magical births records you being a witch."

"How can I be one of you when you told me that I didn't have Lily's talent?"

"I don't know," he said, "You never showed any signs of magic and, yet, you did accidental magic. The only way to control it is for you to come to Hogwarts."

Petunia laughed and asked, "How are you going to hide a woman, my age, among all your younger students?"

"We can deage you to eleven," Dumbledore replied, giving her a look that he gave all that he spoke to. "You have nothing left here."

"But-."

"If you don't go the Ministry will bind your magic," Dumbledore cut in, "Of course I thought that you wanted to go to Hogwarts?"

"So no one will know that it's me," Petunia said.

"I will have to tell Harry, of course," Dumbledore said, "You might do things that he knows only his aunt does."

Petunia didn't know what to do. On one hand she had totally turned her back on her sister and her freaky world, but, then, on the other hand this was what she always wanted. She always wanted to cast spells and be a witch. That's what had made Lily special and her nothing.

"I'll come," she answered, "But what about the house?"

"The Ministry will take care of it," Dumbledore assured her.

Of course she really didn't know what that meant.

She ended up taking a Portkey to Dumbledore's office. This was something that she didn't like. When she appeared she almost screamed as she heard the snoring coming from the different paintings. Dumbledore's office was done in dark tones, with little tables that had all sorts of things puffing out smoke in all sorts of different colors. Behind the desk was a bird that Petunia had never seen before. It looked at her as though she was interesting.

The door then opened to reveal the return of the Headmaster.

"You could have warned me about that thing," she said.

"Would you of accepted it?" he asked her. "Severus is brewing the potion that you will take. Until then, I'm sure that you're hungry."

She nodded, her stomach grumbling. Of course she let out a scream when a creature that she had never seen before appeared.

"It's just a house elf," he said, "She's not going to bite."

"What is it that you need?"

"Bring Mrs. Dursley some late dinner," he told it and it vanished.

Dumbledore directed her to a chair, where she sat down. A couple of minutes later the house elf was back. This time Petunia only jumped but didn't scream. The tray had things that she knew that Dudley would love. The tears welled up in her eyes and went down her face.

"I can't believe their gone," she said.

"We can't change fate," Dumbledore told her, "But we can learn from the past and become a better person."

Petunia felt oddly comforted by those words. She then looked back at the tray and cut open the potato, adding sour crème and chives on it. She took one bite and grinned. For a magical place they knew how to cook. She didn't talk while she ate and when she was finally finished the door opened and in walked Snape and a man that she had seen with her sister.

"Ah, there it is," Dumbledore said, "Mrs. Dursley, this is Alister Moody."

"We've met," she said.

"I doubt it," he growled, "Just finished checking things over."

"He was in my privet stores," Snape hissed.

"The benefit of being an Auror," he said.

Snape glared at him and then placed the potion on the table.

"Thanks," Dumbledore said and they both left.

Petunia at once had a really strange feeling about this Alister Moody. She had just told him that they had met but he pretended that they hadn't. She broke away from her thoughts as Dumbledore explained the potion.

"This potion will turn you into an eleven year old," he explained to her, "The only way that you can return to normal is if an antidote is given."

"I have a feeling that I won't be able to fit into these clothes."

"I can charm your clothes to change, to suit your age," he said, "That way nothing…falls off."

She nodded and then Dumbledore cast some kind of spell. Even though she flinched, she figured that he had a reason for doing so. He then tapped several times on her shirt and skirt, muttering something that she didn't understand.

"The charm I placed on the door is to make sure that no one walks in. After you've deaged I will let you use the possessions that a first year left behind. She was expelled for, well I'm not going to tell you the reason, and so you can use her things. Professor Snape will provide you some basic potion supplies when you come to his class."

"Let's hope she wasn't large," Petunia said.

"I have a loaner wand that you can use until Saturday when I can take you to Diagon Alley to get a proper wand," he explained. "I will have to warn you, that potion doesn't taste good."

"Thanks for the warning," Petunia said and she drank it down.

She almost threw it up.

She got a feeling that someone was forcing her body into a really small shape. It wasn't painful but it sure didn't feel good. She closed her eyes, willing for it to stop. When it finally was over she could move her feet inside shoes that use to fit her. She looked down at her clothes and saw that they were clothes for an eleven-year-old.

She stepped out of her shoes and walked to the only mirror that was in the room. She gasped as she saw that she looked eleven with long blond hair and blue eyes. And then suddenly her blond changed to red. She backed away in shock.

"What just happened?" Petunia asked.

"It seems that you're a Metamorphmagi, very interesting," he said, "Your sister wasn't one."

"I bet there are loads of people here that can do it," Petunia reasoned.

"No, it's very rare," Dumbledore said and Petunia smirked.

She was done something that her sister wasn't able to.

"Let me go and get those things," he said and he left her alone.

Petunia didn't have to wait long for Dumbledore to come back. She tried to change her hair back to blond but it stayed red. She sighed and sat down. When Dumbledore came back he said, "You're not yourself. That will affect your ability to use it."

"So I'll be stuck with red hair," she reasoned.

"I think that once you get over your mourning period that you'll be able to use that ability," he said, "Well, here are your robes. I'll be in my quarters. Ring the bell when you're done."

She nodded and he left her alone.

The uniform pretty much explained itself. She put on the slip, the skirt, and then put on the shirt and then the sweater. Thankfully the girl that had gotten expelled was her size and so the robe, which was the last article, didn't feel big or small on her. She put on her shoes, buckled them, and then rang the bell. Dumbledore came down at once and looked her over.

"Much better," he said.

"Headmaster, can I ask you a question," she said; not sure if it was good to voice her concern.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Does Alister Moody have a good memory?" she asked him.

"The best," he answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Then how come he doesn't remember me," she asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked.

"When Lily was trying to mend our relationship she brought Moody with her," Petunia explained, "I told him that he needed to get a facelift and he threaten to turn me into a ferret."

"I'm sure that it's just stress," Dumbledore reasoned.

"Maybe, but something just doesn't feel right," Petunia told him.

"Mrs. Dursley you're under a lot of stress," he said, "I'm telling you that's Alister Moody."

Petunia figured that he was right but the feeling wouldn't leave her.

"I think that we should get your sorted," Dumbledore said, smiling at her.

She nodded and then that's when he took an old hat down.


	3. Chapter 3 (Redone)

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I know that a Metamorphmagi is born. However I'm using the fact that she never showed any signs of magical abilities to make her one in this story.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3

"I'm going to put this hat on your head and it will tell you which house that you're suited for."

"And how does it know?"

"The Founders created it," he said, "Don't worry, it won't bite."

"Great, I'm an it now," the hat said and Petunia backed away.

"You have to be sorted," Dumbledore told her. "This is what Lily took part in."

Taking a deep breath she approached the Headmaster and the hat was placed on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted, making Petunia jump in shock.

"Very good," Dumbledore said, "Though I was surprised that you didn't end up in Gryffindor."

Petunia felt that she knew why.

"I'll have Professor Flitwick take you to the common room," he said, "I must also tell you that an event is coming to the school called the Triwizard Tournament. I'm saying this so that you don't get confused when you hear people talking about it."

Petunia nodded and then went back to wait.

Professor Flitwick turned out to be a short man that was older than her father had been when he had died. Petunia followed him out of Dumbledore's office, down a moving staircase, down the corridor, up two flights of stairs, down another corridor, down a third corridor, and to a wall that had a large raven's head sticking out.

"To enter Ravenclaw tower you must answer a riddle," he said, "For right now its quicksand."

The mouth opened and she followed him inside.

"This is the Ravenclaw common room," he told her. "We have study time on Saturday but I want you to do your homework every evening. Gryffindor House doesn't have a study time and that's why they have to work harder to pass. I expect the best from all my students."

"Yes, sir," Petunia said.

"By the way, what's your name?" he asked.

"Petunia Evens," was her answer.

"Well the other girls are already in bed," he said, "It's on your right hand side."

"Thanks," she said and she headed up the stairs.

He had been right about the other girl's being in bed. A lone bed was near the window and the trunk that had once belonged to the girl was already there, with P.E on the front. Petunia snorted. The initials looked like a class in secondary school. She found a nightgown and put it on. She then crawled into bed and went into an uneasy sleep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Don't think that I'm going to treat her nicely," Snape told the Headmaster after they both knew that Petunia was in bed. "She was a nasty girl the first time around and she'll be a nasty girl this time around."

"Finding out that she didn't have the gift was the reason that she turned out the way that she did," Dumbledore reasoned.

"Oh and how do you know that?"

"Remember that she did write to me," Dumbledore reminded him. "I think I know more about her reasons than you do."

"She was jealous, plain and simple."

He hoped that the Headmaster got the picture really quickly at what he personally thought of Lily's sister walking the same halls that she did. However he said, "I'm going to inform Mr. Potter of what happened. That way I can arrange something."

"And the point of doing this now?," he asked.

He saw Dumbledore looking at him and said, "So that he'll know. I've already informed Mrs. Dursley, who will be going by the name of Miss Evens, that I was going to tell him."

"Well leave me out of this," Snape said and he left the Headmaster's office.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Everyone had been talking about the Triwizard Tournament and already Fred and George were trying to figure out how to fool the judge into letting them into the tournament.

"Oh honestly," Hermione said, glaring at the twins, "Like Dumbledore isn't going to think that the twins won't want to enter."

"You be surprise what they'll come up with," Ron told her, which made her roll her eyes.

"Mr. Potter," came Professor McGonagall's voice and they turned to see their Head of House approaching the table.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said.

"The Headmaster wants to speak with you," she told him.

"Professor, he's done nothing wrong," Ron suddenly said. "I mean-."

"Mr. Weasley, as much as I know that your inability to actually come up with a complete sentence is due to the lack of food that you probably are suffering from, Mr. Potter isn't in any form of trouble."

"Oh, great," he said.

"I'll see you in class," Harry said and he followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

When Harry entered Dumbledore's office he found that the old wizard was alone. Professor McGonagall told him that he had Herbology when he was done and left them alone. Harry was motioned to sit down across from him. The last time that he had been in-front of Dumbledore's desk was after he had saved Ginny Weasley's life.

"Please sit down," he said and Harry did. "I'm afraid that I have to inform you that your Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley both died in a car accident a week or so ago."

"Um, okay," Harry said, not sure how he felt about that.

"I must also inform you that their deaths had a very powerful impact on your aunt," Dumbledore went on.

"Because she was married to Uncle Vernon," Harry reasoned.

"I wish it was as simple as that," Dumbledore said and Harry wondered what was going on. "I'm afraid that someone said something that she didn't like and it released a wave of accidental magic."

"Wait a minute," Harry said, "Are you telling me that my Aunt Petunia is a witch."

"Correct," he said, "And since the Ministry was most likely informed that a huge wave of magic was done I had to go and see what was going on. They most likely would have thought that you had done it."

"But why didn't she go to Hogwarts with mother?"

"She's what is called a late bloomer," Dumbledore explained, "Since she showed no signs of magic, and the book didn't record her birth, she wasn't allowed to come. With their deaths, and people talking about how they had died, it was too much for her and she unlocked her ability. The book recorded that she had magic and she was invited to come."

"You invited my aunt."

Dumbledore looked at him and answered, "Yes, I did."

"And why?"

"Because if I didn't her magic would have been bounded," he answered, "That can cause more damage than anything."

"And have you forgotten that she caused me more pain than Snape-."

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore corrected.

"Whatever," Harry said, "That woman doesn't deserve to have the gift."

"And you don't make that call," Dumbledore told him. "She's been deaged and placed in Ravenclaw. So you don't have to worry about being around her."

"Fine, glad that hat had some sense."

He saw that Dumbledore didn't look pleased with how he was acting, but he didn't care. His Aunt Petunia hated him from the moment that he had arrived and nothing was going to change how he felt.

"Mr. Potter I'm hoping that things will heal," Dumbledore said, "With what happened during the Quidditch World Cup I think that you both will need to lean on each other."

Harry snorted and then said, "Can I leave."

"Yes," Dumbledore answered and Harry left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Harry is going to have trouble, due to Petunia being there. I do agree with someone that commented that Harry has gone through thirteen years of abuse. I will be working, slowly, on developing Petunia into the kind of person that you like.


	4. Chapter 4 (Redone)

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Petunia will make some mistakes in this form. Dumbledore didn't remove any of her memories just altered her body. I'm going to spend time playing with Petunia as a child before getting to the whole 'other schools arrive' bit. So don't expect them to arrive until chapter nine. Thanks for reading.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4

Petunia almost ran into Harry as he left the Great Hall with Minerva. Okay, Professor McGonagall. She was going to have to get use to calling them Professor instead of their first names. Of course Snape would always be Sev and she was determined to use that shorten version of his word or even Snivellus, as she overheard Lily's dumb future husband call him. She sat down at the Ravenclaw table, had to be shown where that was, and saw that the food had already arrived.

"Time tables, everyone," an older student called out and Petunia saw them being passed around.

When she got hers it read:

 _Monday_

Charms

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Lunch

Study Period

 _Tuesday_

Transfiguration

Potions

Lunch

Herbology

 _Wednesday_

History of Magic

Magical Theory

Lunch

Free Afternoon

 _Thursday_

Charms

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Lunch

Study Period

 _Friday_

History of Magic

Magical Theory

Lunch

Herbology

Astronomy (Midnight, Astronomy Tower)

"So not looking forward to Friday," Petunia muttered to herself before starting on breakfast.

She had grabbed some books on her way out and, thankfully, two of them were for Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right about Moody. All around her she heard everyone talking about the Defense lesson that they were going to. Petunia didn't know if she should be worried or downright scared.

Charms was taught by Professor Flitwick, their Head of House. He had them open their books and read the first three pages dealing with the basic charm Lumos. They wouldn't be trying out the charm until Thursday, which Petunia was relieved about. She might be new to the whole 'witch' thing but she wasn't stupid. At least that's what her mum told her one time. Reading, she discovered, took her mind off of her grief.

By time the bell rang she had written some notes down and hadn't thought, once, about Vernon and Dudley. She sighed as she put her book away and picked up her bag.

"Miss Evans," Flitwick called out.

She turned to see her Charms teacher looking at her.

"Yes," she said.

"Time heals all pain," he told her.

Petunia nodded, figuring that he was talking about her dead husband and son.

Defense was a complete nightmare. Moody started the class by drinking out of a hip flask and had them working on some dark creatures that made Petunia shutter. She looked up to see that he had a grin on his stupid, scared, face. She went back to her work, ignoring him.

"That class was boring," one boy said as they left and headed for lunch. "I thought we would be watching him cast curses and stuff."

Petunia rolled her eyes, glad that they hadn't watched him casting curses. She thought the whole thing would have freaked her out. She did see Harry at the Gryffindor table when she walked in. He was talking about something that he must not have been able to talk about during class. Trying not to be nosy she headed for the Ravenclaw table and sat down.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So your aunt got deaged and is a student here," Ron said when Harry was finally able to tell them what Dumbledore had wanted.

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"I wonder what house she was sorted into," Ron wondered.

"Ravenclaw," Harry answered, "And I'm glad to. I don't think I could stand being in the same common room with her."

"She has to be smart to be in Ravenclaw," Hermione figured.

"I plan on ignoring her all term," Harry told them. "And I don't care how smart she is."

"I agree," Ron said, "Though I must admit that I'm going to cherish Dudley's tongue growing."

He laughed and then, "HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY."

Harry looked up to see a girl, around eleven, with red hair. The look on her face told volumes. The only person that would get mad about Dudley getting pranked would be his mother.

"You," he snarled, getting up.

"Harry, don't," Hermione begged.

"What is your problem, firstie," Ron asked.

"Ron, I think that's Harry's aunt," Hermione hissed.

The girl, now known to him as his aunt, pointed her wand at Ron. Suddenly, as though some strange force knew there was trouble, Professor McGonagall appeared.

"Miss Evans, put your wand away," she demanded.

"Holy-."

"Don't even begin that sentence, Mr. Weasley," she said, "Put your wand away, Miss Evans, before I give you detention."

She did as she was told and then stormed out of the Great Hall.

"That can't be your aunt," Ron said when McGonagall left, thankfully not taking points off or giving detention. "She's got bloody red hair."

"Don't remind me," Harry said, darkly.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia couldn't believe that Potter's friend brought up what had to be the most painful memory that she had of her dead son. Next to learning that he had died! Petunia didn't talk to anyone during study period, which took place in the common room. All around her fellow ravens had books out, frowning at whatever they were attempting to write. Petunia was reading over her notes, a couple first years actually attempting the Lumos charm.

Petunia among them!

"Study period over," Flitwick called out and everyone closed books, returned them back where they belonged, and went to put their things away.

Petunia had survived her first day at Hogwarts.

The next morning Petunia stayed as far from the Gryffindor table as she could. She saw Harry glaring at her but she turned her attention to her food. She was going to pretend that Harry wasn't there and just learn. It was clear that Harry hated her for what her and her husband had done. And allowed Dudley to do! Petunia had a restless night, dreams about her dead family, fire, and Harry's anger.

Transfiguration was taught by Professor McGonagall, who was Head of Gryffindor House. That's what the older ravens told them that morning. She took roll, glaring at Petunia when she came to her name, and then gave them a stern talking to.

"Transfiguration is the most difficult and dangerous magic that you'll learn. Those acting up will be asked to leave and not return. You've been warned!"

And then she turned her desk into a pig and back again. They were all impressed until they discovered that they wouldn't be changing the furniture into animals any time soon. After they took down a lot of complicated notes they were each given a match. Their job was to turn it into a needle. Petunia wasn't fool about how simple this one was. She looked at her notes and then attempted to do it.

To her complete surprise her match turned into a perfect needle. Professor McGonagall only gave her a point.

"She must really hate you," a boy said as they left. "I mean, only a point for a perfectly transfigured needle."

"Don't remind me," Petunia said.

If Transfiguration was bad Potions was worse. Petunia didn't know if Snape was one of Harry's supporters or he just hated her from when she had been a child the first time around. He took roll, stopped at her name, sneered at her, and then continued. One thing was for sure. The other ravens picked up on it.

"Excuse me," Petunia said, raising her hand.

"What is it, Miss Evans?" he asked, glaring at her.

"The Headmaster told me that you would have my basic supplies."

He grumbled and pointed to a box. "Go, get your stupid ingredients."

She glared at him, he returned it, and then took ten points from Ravenclaw for the glare.

The lesson for today was a simple potion to cure boils. Petunia didn't want to do anything to make this man madder than he already, most likely, was. She lined up the ingredients and started to chop them, grid them, and measure them out. Snape came around to see how they were doing. He stopped at her table and asked, "What the hell are you doing, Miss Evans?"

"Making sure that I don't make a mistake," she answered.

"You had better not, or you won't like me anymore than you already do," he hissed and he walked off.

Dear lord, what had she done to deserve this?

Thankfully the girl that had gotten expelled had shatterproof bottles. She put her sample into it and signed her name. No sooner had she turned her sample in but Snape tried to knock it over. The bottle bounced but didn't shatter. The look of hate grew and Petunia knew only one thing. She was going to need plenty of shatterproof bottles if she was going to survive Snape's class.

"Are you on the same block as he lives?" the boy who had asked her about McGonagall asked her about Snape went the lesson had ended.

"You don't want the answer to that."

Herbology, thankfully, was better. It was taught by Professor Sprout, who was the Head of Hufflepuff house. She was a nice woman that really knew about her plants. Since Petunia had worked with plants before she knew that she was going to really 'dig' this class. She snickered at the pun. Of course she wasn't fooled into thinking these were 'normal' plants. Everything had a purpose and everyone here would have to learn that.

When the bell rang it ended Petunia's second day at Hogwarts.

The most boring class of the week turned out to be History of Magic, taught by Professor Binns. The older students told them that he had been very old when he got up to teach one day, leaving his body behind. He droned on and on about goblin wars and Werewolf codes of conduct. Petunia would later on discover that Ravenclaw was the only house that didn't get Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Magical Theory was all about the theory behind spells that were used in Charms, Defense, and Transfiguration. Professor Quick talked about that some students don't ever get the theory down and so they usually have the most problem with magic. Petunia quickly discovered that she had a knack for theory. When the bell rang everyone gathered up their things.

"Homework," Professor Quick called out as they were leaving, "I want a foot essay on the first Transfiguration theory. Due on Friday!"

Petunia made a mental note to write that down.

"I'm going to just enjoy my free afternoon," the boy that seemed to be asking her all the questions said.

"Yeah, I need a break as well," Petunia confessed.

What she really meant was that she needed a break from Snape and McGonagall.

After she had dumped her bag in her dorm she headed down to the Great Hall. She had managed to figure out how to get there without getting lost. She passed by several Hufflepuffs and that's when she heard the sound that meant that Moody was walking down the corridor. He was also muttering to himself. Petunia only caught one word, "Soon" before he was gone.

What did that mean?

The rest of the week went by very quickly. Thankfully the new students weren't fools to wait until the last moment to do that Magical Theory work. The only plus side of Astronomy was that she would be able to sleep in on Saturday. However she still couldn't get that word out of her head. What did Moody mean by soon?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Yes, Petunia is still nosy. Of course she's got good reason and her arrival, naturally, has caused 'Alister' to make his first mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5

Saturday, for Petunia, was a trip to Diagon Alley to get her actual wand. The loner wand had worked for her but she knew that she had to have a wand that matched her. So it looked as though she was taking a trip to Diagon Alley.

"I don't know how long this will take," Dumbledore told her as they left the castle.

They ended up having to take another portkey this time to Diagon Alley. If she had to take another portkey she was going to scream. Why couldn't they just take the Floo Network as the Weasley's had done for Harry? Ollivanders was still located in the same shop that they had entered when Lily had gone to get her wand. Petunia had been force to go in and she hated the place.

Now she was going to get her wand this time and she wasn't sure if she was excited or worried. When Dumbledore opened the door she followed. The inside of the shop was the same. Dark, dank, and dusty! Mr. Ollivander appeared almost at once, carrying an armful of wands.

"Hello, Headmaster," he said.

"Hello Garrick," Dumbledore said and Petunia saw him grinning.

"Well I'll be," he said, "And I thought that my eyes were playing tricks on me. She sure looks like Lily Potter's sister."

"That would be because she is," Dumbledore told him, "It seems that she has magic, thus,-."

"She needs a wand," Garrick finished.

"That would be correct," Dumbledore said.

"Well then let's get started," he said and he brought out his tape measure.

Never, in all her life, had she ever tried so many of anything. Mr. Ollivander took down wand after wand and had her try them out. The only thing that ended up happening was things exploded. Finally, hours later, he pulled down the last wand that he had.

"If this doesn't work then I will have to make a custom wand for her," he told Dumbledore.

"I understand," Dumbledore said.

He took the wand out and said, "Blackthorn, eleven and a half inches, with the core of dragon heartstring."

Petunia took it and at once felt a warmth go through her. She brought it down and birds came out of the end.

"Finally," Dumbledore said.

"Well it seems that Lily's sister will be very powerful," he said, "Blackthorn, used by warriors, and those that like the dark arts."

Petunia wasn't sure if he was joking about the 'dark arts' bit. She sure didn't feel like a warrior.

"Thanks," Dumbledore said and the wand was paid for.

So much time had passed that Petunia was hungry. They stopped for lunch and Dumbledore told her not to worry about what Ollivander mentioned about the dark arts. He told her about Sir. Cadogan and that he had a blackthorn wand and had done great things. Including being part of King Arthur's court!

"Warrior doesn't mean someone that practices the dark arts," he told her.

Petunia said nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm looking for the Headmaster," Harry said to Professor McGonagall.

"He took your aunt to Diagon Alley," she said.

"And why?"

McGonagall looked at him and answered, "To get her a wand."

"Great," he muttered.

"Mr. Potter I know that you don't like your aunt but the Headmaster is bound to ensure that she has a wand. He'll be back before dinner."

And Harry knew that was the end to that conversation.

"So did you have a talk with the Headmaster?" Ron asked when Harry returned to Gryffindor tower.

"No, he wasn't at Hogwarts."

Ron looked at him and asked, "Where is he?"

"He took my stinking aunt to get her stinking wand," Harry snarled. "I don't understand why he couldn't have allowed the Ministry to bind her magic. At least I wouldn't have to worry about seeing her all the time."

"I'm sure that he had his reasons," Hermione told him, defending the Headmaster's actions.

"That's not good enough for me," Harry said, "I don't want to be reminded of what kind of person that she is."

"Harry, I'm sure that she'll do really bad and get expelled," Ron said, "I mean, there's no way that she can be _that_ smart. I mean, Hermione is super smart and no one can beat her at anything."

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said.

"I guess you're right," Harry said, "I mean we all know that Petunia is dumb."

"That's the spirit," Ron said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Looks like we have flying lessons with the Hufflepuffs," the boy, now known as Robert, said to Petunia.

"Oh just great," she said, "Me on a broom. Someone save England."

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Aren't you excited about learning to fly?"

"I would rather get a root canal," she said and he looked confused, "Never mind. Why do we have to take this dumb class?"

"Because the governors want everyone to know how to fly on a broom," an older student answered.

She was so not looking forward to this lesson.

"Come on, it won't be that bad," Robert said.

"No, it's going to be worse," she corrected.

"Personally I'm glad that it's only one lesson," a girl said, "That way we don't have to hear you complain every week."

"Oh shut up," Petunia hissed, "Not everyone can come from a family that is around brooms all the time."

She glared at Petunia and then said, "I've heard about you."

"From whom?" Petunia asked.

"From Potter," she answered, "He's been telling everyone how much you hate us. And, now, here you are. Welding a wand and going to classes. I don't know who you think that you're fooling but to me you're nothing but a filthy muggleborn that will never belong in this world."

"I have every right to be here."

She snorted and said, "I can't wait to see the Headmaster expel you. Personally I don't know what the hat saw that it thought you were fit for Ravenclaw. But you look too dumb to be in this house."

"Well the hat didn't think I was dumb."

"Then it's dumb," she countered and she stormed off.

Everyone else glared at her as well and she said, "Well I don't need anyone." And she stormed up the stairs.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Looks like Harry's been talking, which tells a lot of how he feels. Of course one can't blame him after what Petunia did to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6

The start of Petunia's second week at Hogwarts didn't turn out as well as her first week. She was used to being liked but ever since Harry told them all about what she was everyone had turned on her in Ravenclaw. Even the ones that were being bullied wanted nothing to do with her. That left Petunia alone and a lone bird isn't a good thing to be. Especially when you're in the same castle as snakes!

Petunia would quickly learn that she was hated in Slytherin due to the fact that her sister gave birth to the savior of the Wizarding world. It seemed that Harry had lost sight of that when he was so determine to show Petunia what it was like to be unpopular. The only people that realized that Petunia wasn't talking to anyone were Flitwick and Dumbledore. McGonagall and the others, minus Sprout, could care less. She allowed the savior of the Wizarding world to be abused and that was something that they could never forgive.

Petunia was heading for History of Magic when her way was blocked by seven Slytherin's. Before she had been turned into the outcast she had been warned that Slytherin House was a bad house. And these students looked older than her. Older meant that they knew more. She backed away and tried to go for her wand but they were quicker. She was pinned against the wall and her mind raced to only one conclusion.

They were going to rape her.

"Well look what we have here," one of them said, "Lily Potter's blasted Mudblood sister. I thought that her sister being dead the smell would go away. But looks like its back."

"I think that we should have some fun," said the second, "Then she'll crawl back to where she came from."

They all laughed and Petunia felt the tears welling up.

"I think we should cut her open."

"Yeah, I want to see if Mudbloods have guts," said the third.

"Or how about a little bit more….personal."

Sheer terror griped her and, like before, her magic reacted. They were blasted off their feet and landed in a pile. Petunia bolted, leaving her books behind. She returned to Ravenclaw tower and hid under the covers. She never wanted to leave the tower ever again.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore was worried when the teachers told him that Petunia never showed up for her classes. At once he had Professor Flitwick go and see if she was in the tower. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Potter talking to his friends. He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw that seven boys had bruises and were looking worst for the wear. Something told him that this was connected. When Flitwick came back he said, "Albus, I had to take her to the hospital wing."

"What happened?"

"It looks like she had another case of accidental magic," he said, "Poppy won't tell me what happened but something happened to cause her to use so much of her magic."

"Where was she found?" Dumbledore asked.

"In bed, shaking," Flitwick answered.

He looked back at the Slytherin table and said, "I think that Severus house might have the answers."

"How do you figure that?"

"Just a thought," he said. "Tell Severus that I want a word with the black and blue snakes that are over there."

Flitwick didn't say anything and Dumbledore started to eat his dinner.

He was waiting on them when they entered, Severus with them. The door was closed and he looked at all seven of them. The look that he gave them told them that he wasn't in the mood to hear anything that might be a lie.

"Now, gentlemen, I want to know how you got all black and blue all over," he asked them.

"Rough housing," one of them answered.

"Really," he said, "Well I have one Petunia Evans in the hospital wing with a nearly depleted core. Professor Flitwick informed me that he found her in her bed, shaking."

"Are you accusing us of something?" said one of them.

"I think that you seven and the state of Miss Evans is connected," he told them. "Severus, I want you to go into their minds and tell me what you see."

Severus gave him an odd look but did as he was told. When he came out he said, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"It seems that you are all responsible."

"We just wanted to scare her," said one of them.

"Anyway we knew that Potter wouldn't care," said another, "I mean, he told everyone what kind of person that Evans was."

"Then that explains why Miss Evans has been alone," he said, "I will be having a word with Mr. Potter about this."

"It seems that Mr. Potter is getting revenge."

"But this goes too far," Dumbledore told him, "Causing Miss Evans to almost get hurt is beyond disgusting. I'm going to have one long talk with Mr. Potter tonight."

"And I'll take care of these seven," Severus said and he led them out.

Dumbledore trusted that he would do the right thing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I'm heading to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 7

"Mr. Potter, do come in," Dumbledore said to the closed door.

It opened to reveal the person that Dumbledore knew had been behind the door. He gave Potter a cold look and then pointed to the chair. It didn't take much for the boy to know that he was to sit down. When he had settled Dumbledore looked at him, giving most people the impression that they were being x-rayed.

"Do you want to know why you're here?" he asked Potter.

"I didn't do anything wrong," he said. "So I don't know why you're calling me."

Dumbledore looked at him and said, "Your aunt was attacked."

"So, that's not my problem," he said, his tone defiant.

If he hadn't been as disciplined as he was he would have grabbed Potter and shaken him.

"It is your problem," he stated. "When you told everyone what your aunt had done Slytherin House decided that you wouldn't care if anything happened to her. She was almost raped by them."

Potter said nothing to this, didn't even look ashamed.

"Well."

"Well what?" he asked, "I'm not about to say that I feel for her."

"So you wouldn't have cared if she had been raped," Dumbledore reasoned.

"If she hadn't come then she wouldn't have had to-."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor," Dumbledore cut in.

Harry gaped at him and said, "Fifty! But what did I do to deserve that?"

"Think, Potter, think," he asked, "And then tell me what you did to deserve that many points being taken off. Here, at Hogwarts, I don't condone the rape or attempted rape of any student. And you'll get a month's worth of detention and prohibited from taking part in the Halloween feast. Food will be brought up to you by the House Elves and you will eat there. Maybe being excluded from something that you've enjoyed will make you see how I view things.

"Also, I'm going to add this, since you believe that what you did was right. You will be spending ALL YEAR with your aunt."

"What, but-."

"Did I stutter?" Dumbledore asked.

"But I've spent all year with her, for years," Harry protested.

"Well then you won't have any problems doing it now," he said. "I will not have your actions cause harm to another person."

"And what about me?" Harry asked him, "What about what she allowed her husband and son to do to me? Don't I count?"

"Of course you do," he said, "But did your aunt ever allow her husband to try and rape you?"

"No," Harry answered.

"But your actions almost caused her to get raped," he told Harry. "I'm sorry that you went through hell there but that gives you no excuse. She's in Ravenclaw and you're in Gryffindor. You would have never seen each other or talked to each other. However you're forcing yourself to spend time with her and talk with her. You allowed her to almost get hurt by a house that hates her due to her blood status. What would your mum say to that?"

"Don't know," Harry said, "As Voldemort killed her."

"I know your mum a lot better than people think they know her. And I also know that Lily tried to make amends and to get her relationship with her sister back. If she was alive now, and heard what you had almost caused to happen, she would have been ashamed. Your mum died with only regret with how bad things had gotten and not with hate. She didn't die hating her sister; she died regretting that she couldn't protect you."

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "Your detention will be served with Professor Flitwick. And since there will be no Quidditch matches then you can't use that as an excuse."

Harry got up and stormed out of his office.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked when Harry came back.

"I have detention with Flitwick," he said, "And I have to spend all year with my stupid aunt."

"It won't be that bad," Hermione reasoned.

Harry looked at her and Ron said, "Of course it will be bad. Dear Merlin, his aunt is just as bad, or worst, than Snape."

"Yeah, they both hate me due to a dead parent," Harry said. "And he took points off, if you want to know."

"How many?" Ron asked him.

"Fifty," Harry answered.

"FIFTY," Ron bellowed and the other Gryffindor's turned and looked at him. "Wait a minute, what exactly happened to make Dumbledore take fifty?"

"She got cornered and almost raped," Harry answered.

Ron heard Hermione gasping and Harry said, "I was just warning students that Petunia isn't to be trusted. How was I supposed to know that Slytherin students would try and do something? He acted like this was my entire fault."

"Harry I know that she's treated you badly but I'm guessing that Professor Dumbledore didn't see it your way."

"And now I'm stuck with her for a full year," he said, "And I can't meet the students from the other schools or go to the feast."

"What the-?"

"Yeah, it's not fair and it's all Dursley's fault."

"I'm sure that it won't be that bad," Hermione reason.

"Not that bad, he can't go to the feast."

"Don't remind me," Harry muttered.

"How about we go to Hogsmead," Ron suggested, "To get your mind off of what happened."

"I think I'm going to need it."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"How is she?" Dumbledore asked when he walked in to check on Petunia.

"She woke up," Madam Pomfrey said, "Which I'm glad about."

"Thanks," he said and he headed over to her bed. "Miss Evans."

"Don't talk to me," she said.

"Miss Evans I have punished Mr. Potter for what happened," he said, "He'll be spending the full year with you."

"And how will that change things?" she asked him. "Being called a Mudblood and being reminded how much a certain group of people hated my own sister I-."

"I'm going to have Professor Flitwick put a charm on you so that any hexes that come at you will not hurt you," he said, "Flitwick is very good at Charms."

She nodded and the pain in her eyes made Dumbledore feel sorry for her. It didn't matter, to him, that Petunia had treated Harry differently than her son. No one deserved to have that look.

"Is anything going to happen to them?" Petunia asked him. "I mean, because they attacked me Professor-."

"Professor Snape is taking care of things," he said, "He might not like you but he has a job to do as Head of Slytherin House. And he does his job very well."

She nodded.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What do you mean we're expelled?" one of them asked, "She's just a filthy Mudblood!"

They were in Snape's office and at once he was on his feet. "You will not use that word around me. I don't give a damn about her blood status. She's eleven!"

"Yeah, and that's a problem how?"

Snape was livid. He might not like Petunia, might even hate her, but he would never condone the rape of an eleven-year-old. Even if she wasn't naturally one and was only one due to being deaged!

"Do you even get the concept of what you've done?" Snape asked them. "You all wanted to rape a child."

"So?"

Snape was on the verge of killing them when the door opened and Minerva entered.

"Get these monsters out of here before I use their intestines as potion ingredients."

"Yes, Severus," she said, "You, all, follow me."

"This isn't over, Snape," one of them threatened as they left.

"Oh, but it is," he said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: So this chapter is mainly about what happened after. Thanks for your comments.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 8

As the time drew closer to the two schools arriving Dumbledore started worrying. He had invited Alister for tea but the old Auror declined, stating that with the boys being expelled that their father's might come and do something to whatever Dumbledore was serving. Severus had visited, telling him that some of his ingredients were missing.

"They're all used for the Polyjuice Potion," he told him.

"I know that, Severus," he said, "Who you think has taken them?"

"Probably Potter and his friends," Snape said, "And don't tell me that I'm just imaging things. You know perfectly well that Miss Granger stole ingredients from me two years ago."

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Yes, it amazed me how cunning Mr. Potter was at that time. However I don't believe that he, or his friends, stole from you."

Snape glared at him and Dumbledore asked, "How's the charm going for Miss Evans?"

"It's almost done," Snape said.

"Good," Dumbledore stated and then, "I'm going to have Filius have a talk with his house. What Mr. Potter did was unacceptable."

"I'm planning on having a talk with my house," Snape said, "Even though I know that she did nothing for her nephew I will lie to them so that things will stop. If it happens again then I will personally take care of it myself."

"Good," Dumbledore stated and Snape left.

Of course what Severus said was still in his mind. Who was stealing from Severus potion stores to make Polyjuice? He was going to have to keep a close watch on things from now on. He then summoned Filius, asking him to come to his office. It was time to nip this problem at its source.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you believe what I was force to do," Harry snarled when he came back from his first detention.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I was force to scrub bedpans," he said, "With my stupid aunt not too far away."

"Harry, I know that you hate what happened but-."

"Don't even finish that, Hermione," Harry cut in, "I don't feel remotely sorry for her. After the nonsense that she pulled with me, I don't care."

Harry saw Hermione glaring at him and then asked, "Well would you care if something like that almost happened to me?"

"Oh don't even ask that," Harry said.

"Well, answer me," Hermione snarled.

"Of course I would," he said.

"But you don't care because it's your aunt," she said, "Look, Harry, I know that you have issues and you need to see a mind healer about. But the eleven year old Petunia Evans isn't the same as the thirty-something aunt Petunia Dursley. She might have ended up like her but they're not the same person."

"Oh I can't believe that you're defending her."

"I'm not defending her," Hermione said, "I'm making a statement. You hate being famous but you used your fame to spread what she did to you, knowing that people would feel sorry for you. And while I do feel sorry that you went through hell all this does is spread muggle hate. You tell people that the Dursley's were nasty, that they abused you, and those that believe that all muggles do that will have that belief reinforced."

"So I was supposed to remain silent."

"She's in Ravenclaw; you're in Gryffindor," she said, "Do the math! And if you don't think that it will affect anyone that you know. Think about my parents. They never did anything to me but, because their muggles, wizards will believe that they are just like your relations. What will happen if parents of those that believe that my parents are like the Dursley's attack my parent's house?

"If that happened there would be nothing that would ever say to me that would get me to forgive you."

And she stormed up the stairs.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor Flitwick wasn't going to enjoy this talk. He had been summoned to Albus's office, where the old man had told him that he needed to address what had happened to Miss Evans. He had heard, from Lily, years ago, about how bad that her sister was. Yet, Miss Evans was a Ravenclaw and Ravenclaw's always protected their own. He had first gone to the hospital wing to deliver the charm and now he was here.

"Windows," he said and the raven opened its mouth to let him enter.

Those that were inside the common room at once turned when he entered. He made sure that his face showed exactly how he felt. He looked up at them and said, "I want every one of you at attention. We're going to have one long conversation."

The tone told them that he wasn't playing.

"I'm sure that you all heard what happened to Miss Evans," he said, "The fact that all of you listened to Mr. Potter, and wasn't there, shows that you didn't care. Your loyalty to your house was less important than you wanting to please Mr. Potter. You turned your backs on her and she was almost assaulted. I don't care how much you think highly of Mr. Potter you put your house first."

"It's called Karma," someone said.

"So if Miss Chang was raped by someone in Slytherin, or any other house, you would say that it's Karma," Flitwick said.

"Well that's different."

"No, it's not," he said, "And to ensure that you all understand how we stand, as a school, on this topic all of you will be doing seven hundred lines, three hours each weekend, until you have them all written down. You will all meet me in the Great Hall this Saturday to start on them. And don't think that you can get out of it. Another thing! If any of you think about getting back at Miss Evans for this punishment I will add another seven hundred lines to that and suspend all of you for a month. This means, that none of you will get to see the first task of this Tournament!"

They all groaned but he believed that he had made his point.

"Enjoy your evening."

And he left them alone to brew.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Everyone, gather around," Snape called out and they all did as they were told.

"What is this about?" one of them asked.

"About what happened to Miss Evans," Snape answered.

"Why should we care about some filthy mudblood," said an older student.

"Yeah, maybe she'll go back to that dump that she calls the muggle world," Malfoy said.

"Enough," Snape called out. "None of you will be talking while I speak. If anyone opens their mouth I will give that person detention. I still have cauldrons that need to be cleaned."

A couple shuttered. Snape's detentions were never pleasant.

"What those seven tried to do to Miss Evans is against the rules of this school," he told them, "And that rule was placed by Slytherin, himself. The idea that members of this house would violate Salazar's rule is beyond disgusting. It shows that they have no real loyalty to this house. Add to the fact that I know the actual reason, I'm beyond disgusted.

"Trying to rape someone because their sister helped to defeat the Dark Lord is pathetic and shows no respect. Professor Flitwick has been the only Professor that has treated us as though we're not evil. And even though Miss Evans housemates have turned on her she still has the loyalty of the Head of that house. I'm pretty sure that none of you want to know how he got to be a dueling champion."

They all looked at their housemates and Snape knew that he was getting his point across.

"I want to make this very clear. If you're attacking her because Potter said something I will give you detention for believing anything that Potter says. If you're attacking her because of her sister I will give you detention for doing that. Do I make myself very clear?"

"Yes, Professor," they all said.

"Good," he said and he left.

When he got back to his office he used the floo to inform the Headmaster what had happened.

"I wish that you hadn't said that but I understand," Dumbledore told him.

"Have to continue to make them think that I don't care," Snape told him and he cut the connection. "Lily, I hope that you can forgive me."

And he left his office.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm ending the chapter at this point. To those that didn't like chapter 6 I had my reasons for doing what I did. To those that didn't like Chapter 7, no Harry wasn't raped or assaulted sexually by Vernon. He didn't do it in cannon and he didn't do it in my story. Another thing about this chapter! Hermione isn't defending what Petunia did to Harry, she's worried that wizards and witches will use what Petunia did to attack people like her parents.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 9

"Miss Evans," Professor Flitwick called out.

It had been three days since she had been let out of the wing and she was glad to be out. Looking at white walls was almost as bad as watching paint drying. She should know, she thought it would be fun to dare Lily into watching paint dry. She never dared that again.

"Yes, Professor Flitwick," Petunia said.

"Do you have the charm on you?" he asked her and she nodded. "Good! The whole of Ravenclaw will be down in the Great Hall to write lines. You can stay in the library, if you want."

"Thanks," she said.

"Miss Evans I also want to ask you something else."

Petunia had no idea what he was going to say so she kept her mouth shut.

"I was wondering if you've gone to see a mind healer," he suggested.

"What for?" she asked, clearing offended. "And what's a Mind Healer?"

"It's someone that helps you talk about your feelings and because you still have issues that you haven't addressed," he said, "You thought that you had been born without magic and you became jealous when Lily had it. I know that you still have those memories."

Petunia looked at him and said, "But I don't want to go to one."

"Miss Evans this is important," he told her, "If you don't clear up your past then you won't be able to move ahead! It can affect your abilities."

Petunia so didn't want to talk to anyone

"Miss Evans your Metamorphmagi abilities are affected by your mood. Of course it's not something that can be taught, but I do know that you need to be in control of your emotions."

"Fine," she said.

"Oh, and Miss Evans," he said, "You still need to take Flying lessons."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm going to a what," Harry said when he had been held back in Transfiguration.

"A Mind Healer," Professor McGonagall said. "I don't believe for one moment that you didn't suffer from the Dursley's. The way that you've been acting shows that you have issues that need to be resolved."

"And I don't want to go."

"Sorry, Potter, but you have no choice," she said, "Now hurry along, you have Potions."

Harry stormed out.

Harry was in a bad mood all day. This was all due to Petunia Dursley being allowed to attend. He was fine until she showed up. He could tell that Ron and Hermione noticed his dark mood. Thankfully they didn't talk to him about it.

"Harry," said a voice and he turned to see Creevy standing there.

"What do you want?" he asked; his tone biting.

"Lupin is here," he said. "He wants to talk to you outside the common room."

"I'll be back," Harry told Ron and he walked across the common room and opened up the painting to reveal Lupin standing there.

"Harry, let's go for a walk," he said and Harry had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what Lupin was going to say.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"No, I'm not going to a mind healer," Snape told Dumbledore.

"I'm having all three of you go," he said. "I think that all three of you have issues that you need to talk about."

"Great, I have to spend time with Potter and Tuney," he muttered.

"Severus, are you going to act like a baby?" Dumbledore asked him.

"If I want to act like a baby, I will," Snape growled.

Snape saw Dumbledore rolling his eyes.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Harry, Sirius was worried when Dumbledore told him what you had done," Lupin said, "I know that you don't like Petunia but she does have magic and does have the right to be here."

"This is my home!" Harry stated, "I don't want to share it with my aunt."

Lupin looked at him and said, "Harry, listen to me. Wanting her gone isn't going to mean that she will suddenly vanish. You're going to have to learn to live with her in the same building."

"And why?"

"Because that's what your mother would have done," he told her. "Also, you will go to this mind healer."

"Oh no, not you too," he said, "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Harry, you've been abused by them," Lupin said, "Like hell there's nothing wrong with you."

Harry glared at him and said, "No, I'm not going."

"If you think that I'm going to have you skip out on this, you're wrong," Lupin said, "And I don't care if I have to come over and drag you there. You will see the mind healer."

Harry glared even more but Lupin matched it. Harry had no intention of going but knew that Lupin could beat him in strength. Why did everyone hate him?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning, shivering in the cold, she headed down to the grounds for the Flying Lesson that she should have gotten. Why it had to turn cold, and it wasn't even October, was beyond her understanding. When she arrived she saw that a woman with short, grey hairs, and yellow eyes, like a hawk, was waiting on her and a broom was in her hand.

"Glad to see that you've made it," she said, "Now I'm going to lay down this broom and show you how to fly with it."

Petunia said nothing but allowed her to talk. Personally she didn't trust it as she was only use to using one for sweeping.

"Now stand over here," she said, pointing to the spot where Petunia was supposed to stand. When she did the teacher said, "Now place your right hand over the broom and say, up."

Petunia wasn't sure if this was even going to work. The fact that the broom decided to have a mind of its own didn't help matters. She glared at it.

"With feeling," she instructed.

The only feeling that she had was that she wanted to burn this broom.

Three hours later she headed back to the Ravenclaw common room. She had managed not to fall off the broom or look like a total moron. When she entered the common room (the password was logic) she didn't see anyone around. She entered her dorm to find a large owl waiting on her and it had a package.

"Aren't you supposed to come during breakfast," she asked it.

It flew away once she touched the box.

A small note was on the box and her eyes welled up when she saw her sister's writing. She pulled it off and read:

 _Tuney!_

 _I know that we haven't gotten along but I want to give you this. Dark times are upon us and this will help protect you. You don't have to show it to Vernon, but I just don't want you to be caught off guard. I've charmed it to work without magic. All you have to do is have it show you any kind of danger and it will appear._

 _Lily_

Petunia opened the box and saw a glass orb. Pulling it out she took out a stand and placed it on her desk. She then placed the orb on it. Looking at it she asked, "Show me Professor Moody."

She got darkness and then screaming. She gasped and then heard, "Oh shut up down there." And then it opened and someone came down a ladder. A man that she had never seen before snipped some hair off and then climbed back up. Then darkness came back.

"What the heck was that?" Petunia asked.

She put the stand and orb back in the box and then placed it in her trunk. Something was going on here and her gut told her that even Lily wouldn't like it.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Alister, there you are," Dumbledore said as he approached his old friend.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm having a mind healer coming over," he said, "I need for you to make sure that she gets inside safely."

"Very well," Alister said.

"So where are you going?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I need to do some work," he said, "With what happened at the World Cup, one can't be too careful."

"I agree," Dumbledore said, "Well I trust that you know what you're doing."

Alister nodded and Dumbledore left him to his business.

When he had sensed that Alister had left he headed back to his office. That's when he noticed Petunia walking up the stairs. He decided to follow, just in-case she was doing something that she wasn't supposed to be doing. It wasn't that he didn't trust her but that girl was too nosy for her own good. That's when he saw the door to the Defense classroom open.

"What the heck is she doing?" Dumbledore asked and he walked in.

The office door was already open when he entered. He had to admit that she was fast for an eleven-year-old. Making his way up the stairs he heard a gasp and entered. The trunk that Alister had brought with him was wide open and she was backing away.

"Miss Evans," he scolded.

"I thought it was lying," she said, "But-."

Dumbledore walked past her and looked down. At the bottom of the trunk was Alister Moody. Dumbledore turned and she said, "I saw this man taking hair from him."

"Stay here," Dumbledore ordered and he went to get Poppy.

To keep Alister safe, the real one, Madam Pomfrey took him to St. Mungo with clear instructions that he wasn't to be bothered. Dumbledore closed the case and had Petunia sent back to Ravenclaw tower. But he pulled her to the side and said, "Don't tell anyone what happened. This fits in with what Professor Snape told me about his missing potion ingredients."

"Yes, sir," she said and she hurried off.

"Get Tonks and Kingsley," Dumbledore ordered Minerva, "We need to set up a trap for our fake Professor.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia didn't come out of her dorm until the next morning. Food had been brought up for her mainly due to the Headmaster not wanting her out before the fake Professor Moody could be caught. It was nice not to have people glaring at you. When she entered the Great Hall she saw a load of people reading the Daily Prophet. She had heard about this paper from Michael, before he turned on her.

She sat down and pulled out her Charms book. As she read she noticed that one of the ravens had left her copy on the table. Putting the book aside she saw the front page of the paper.

 **BARTY CROUCH JR. CAUGHT**

"Who was that?" Petunia muttered to herself and she read on.

 ** _Barty Crouch Jr., known torturer of Alice and Frank Longbottom has been discovered to of escaped from Azkaban and was pretending to be Alister 'Mad-Eye' Moody. The reason was very clear. To cause Harry Potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived, to be entered into the Tournament! Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, sentence him to be kissed; sighting that Crouch Jr. was thinking that he was working under orders of You-Know-Who when he wasn't._**

 ** _The students from the other two schools will be arriving on Halloween._**

"What a loony," Petunia muttered and she went back to her book.

That morning the Slytherin's were causing noise and Petunia wondered what they were complaining about now. She had avoided that house as much as she could, but one couldn't avoid people forever. She had grown to hate everything about that house, including snide Snape. No matter how well she brewed, he seemed to have a problem. If anyone needed a damn mind healer it was old stick in the mud.

When she entered Defense she found out why exactly the Slytherin's were moaning. A man that she had only seen, once, was behind the desk. Everyone else was excited that he was there but she wasn't sure.

"I can't believe that he's back," one of the raven's said. "My sister told me all about him."

"Everyone, settle down," the man said, "For those that might not know me, I'm Professor Lupin. And I'm your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher replacing who you thought was Alister Moody. Today, we're going to be talking about Redcaps. Turn to page twenty-seven."

Everyone opened their books and the lesson began.

Halloween came around and Petunia had no clue how much work went into the whole thing. Classes ended early so that everyone could pitch their things and join the group of students that were heading outside. Since Petunia was a first year she would be the first to see the other schools arrive. The staff was behind the students and they all waited.

And waited!

And waited!

Petunia's stomach was starting to growl when Dumbledore said, "The schools are approaching." Petunia really hoped that was the case. Suddenly everyone screamed as something huge came out of the sky.

"It's a house."

"It's an igloo."

"It's a carriage with flying horses that most likely have a really large woman inside," Petunia guessed.

The others stared at her. And it turned out that she was right.

"Dear mother of Merlin, how did you guess right?" a boy asked me.

"Just a lucky guess."

"And I thought Hagrid was big," someone said.

The Headmistress was greeted by Dumbledore, who decided to go inside. Petunia was shivering, her feet moving. She just wanted to get inside where it was warm. And then screams came from all around and a huge ship suddenly appeared. Petunia did a very sensible thing.

She fainted.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: To the reviewer that said that Harry's not vindictive I'm going to say this. Rowling never fully addressed the effects of Harry being abused by his Aunt and Uncle. She made it look as though he wasn't affected by what they had done. This story, he shows the effect of being abused by getting back at his aunt. I don't care what anyone says, abuse a child and they are going to be screwed up.

Lock a child up in a cupboard and you'll be lucky that they don't turn into a serial killer. I don't see how Harry, in the books, wasn't really messed up in the head. So I decided that a mind healer was going to be worked into this story. Add the fact that Snape and Petunia both have issues and their going there as well. I also thought that the orb was a nice touch. A small gift from one sister to the next.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10

When Petunia opened her eyes she was, once again, in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came around and shook her head.

"Do I have to engrave your name on this bed?" she asked her.

"No! What happened?"

"You fainted yesterday," she answered. "I'm leading it to be due to the cold."

Petunia sighed and was sent on her way. She vowed not to be stuck in the hospital wing again. All around her all she heard was talk about who they thought the Champions might be. Personally she didn't care. Most of the older students that could take part would most likely use this event to gain more popularity.

"Victor Krum is just so hot," one of the other students cooed.

Petunia felt like gagging.

She noticed that even the teachers were having a hard time controlling the older girl's. All they did was giggle and manage to hide copies of 'Witch Weekly' or some stupid magazine that talked about the different Quidditch players. Petunia, who didn't know anything about the game, thought they were stupid and didn't understand what all the fuss was about. She hid in the library, the only sane place as Madam Pince wouldn't allow 'fan girl's' in her library.

Of course she was here for a different reason. She was getting so sick and tired of those overheated piles of hormones constantly talking about how 'hot' Krum was. Personally he looked like a boulder, with no brains. She pulled out a book that looked promising and opened it. The book was titled "How to Handle Hormonal Students." It looked like a book for Professors that were having trouble with their students.

Petunia had to laugh at the idea that there was actually a book out for this. Must be a wide range problem! If only she had this when she was going to school it would have saved her a ton of problems. She found a potion that would freeze hormones that turned a person into a giggling mass of idiocy. She read:

 ** _Hormone Suppression Draught_**

 _Having trouble with your teenage student? This potion will suppress those hormones that make teaching your class a living nightmare. The potion lasts for six months, giving you six months of relief._

And it has a list of ingredients. All of them that she had! But where could she brew it at without getting caught? She checked the book out and left the library.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Remus, there you are," Dumbledore called out as he cornered his returning Defense Professor.

"Albus."

"How are you settling back again?" he asked.

"Well," he answered, "I was surprised that you were allowed to have me come back."

"Well I didn't give Fudge much of a choice," he said, "I know that Umbridge passed a law that made it even harder for you to get a job, but in-light of what happened during the Quidditch World Cup, and the fact that the other schools were coming, I thought it would be best to have someone that I trusted, here."

"What I want to know is why Fudge is ignoring that one of Voldemort's supporters was here?" he asked.

"Because he's stupid," Dumbledore stated, shaking his head. "I understand that he took what happened at the Quidditch World Cup seriously, but it amazed me that he didn't take Barty Crouch Jr. being here seriously."

"Do you think that his father will suffer some consequence?"

"Oh I have a feeling that he will," Dumbledore said. "And it's going to be all over the Daily Prophet when it does happen."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Not again," Petunia heard some girl moan about, "I swear the Headmaster needs to do something about that ghost."

"What happened, Lucy," another girl asked.

She was busy working on her Potions work when she heard, and smelled, the girl that was doing the complaining. Dear lord, did she have to fall into a body of water?

"It's that damn Moaning Myrtle," she said, "I was in her loo and she had one of her fits. Filch is making it out of order, again."

"I don't know why you used her loo?" said the girl.

"I had no choice," Lucy said, "It was either that or mess myself."

"And it's going to be forever before anyone can use it."

"Well I'm not going to miss it," Lucy said and the girls went up to the dorm, most likely for Lucy to change.

That gave Petunia an idea.

On Saturday Petunia hurried to the bathroom in question. It had taken her time to get someone to tell her which bathroom had been flooded. The whole bathroom looked like something that she wouldn't be caught dead entering but she wanted to brew the potion without being caught. She opened the book and flipped to the potion in question; she filled her cauldron with water and turned to see the ghost of a girl hovering.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Brewing," Petunia answered.

"Ooh doing something that's against the rules."

Petunia ignored her and got to work.

The potion would take a week to brew and that would require her to sneak out of the dorm to make sure that it wasn't ruined. She placed a simple charm around it when she was finished with the first step and left. That would keep anyone from trying to ruin it. Three hours later she was back to do the second step and would come back at one in the morning to stir it before returning to her dorm.

She really prayed that she wasn't caught.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Have you noticed that Miss Evans is acting odd," Lupin asked Sprout.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well she's been running off and I swore Harry told me that she has seen her on the map, outside of her dorm."

"And what was Harry doing up late?" Sprout asked him.

"I don't know," Lupin answered, "But he was in his bed."

"Well whatever she's doing let her get caught by Flitwick," she said, "Of course we'll soon find out exactly what she's doing."

"Personally the only thing that I'm more concerned about is the fact that I can't get anything taught," One of the Professor's said, "All those girls giggle and check their looks out. And Minerva is having a fit."

"Yeah, it's because of Krum."

"And those French girls," he added.

"I do admit that their pretty," Lupin commented.

"Oh no, not you," Sprout moaned.

"I also hate those horses," he said, "I mean, single malt whiskey. I'm getting a headache every time that I go past Hagrid's hut."

"Where they're at isn't good for Hagrid's class," Sprout said. "I mean, you can't focus if you're breathing it in."

"I think that Albus needs to have a word with Hagrid about where the horses are at."

"I'm going to agree," Lupin said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Finally, it's done," Petunia said as she looked inside her cauldron at her potion.

It was the deep purple that it said in the book. She then took out a large bottle and poured the whole thing into it. Capping it she went to work on the second part of her plan. Due to Harry's friend being against House Elves working without a raze she decided to call one. The little thing appeared.

"Can you do something for me," she said.

"Of course," it said.

"Could you put this in the Hogwarts student's food," she said, "That Granger girl is going to convince all of you that you need clothes. This will set her right."

Fear went on the creatures face and she said, "I'll be more than happy to do it. No clothes for Tuff."

And she vanished.

And how did Petunia know about this? She had seen the plans that Granger had on a piece of paper that she had on-top of her books. That girl really needed to hide her plans from people like her. She wasn't nosy for nothing. And what a dumb name, S.P.E.W!

"Now let the games begin," she snickered and she hurried off, careful to not get caught by a Professor.

The next morning Petunia decided to have a word with Professor Dumbledore about the orb that she had gotten from Lily. Even though the orb had helped her uncover that she had been right about that not being the real Moody she still couldn't understand why it had arrived after all these years. Or why Lily thought that she would need it.

She found the Headmaster talking to Snape. Both glared at each other, Petunia stuck her tongue out at Snape, who went red. Dumbledore turned and said, "Yes, Miss Evans."

"I want to talk about an orb that I got," she said.

"Orb," he said, confused.

She pulled the box out and opened it, allowing Dumbledore to see it.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

She showed the note and he said, "This came from the Potter family vault."

"I hope you're not accusing me of stealing it," she said.

"Of course not," he said, "It's just that this would have helped the Potter's out but it seems that she was worried more about you than about her family."

"I don't know why she would, we didn't talk," she said.

"It seems that Lily forgave you," he said, "Keep that orb with you. It might come in handy."

Petunia nodded and headed back to Ravenclaw tower, more confused than ever.

Dinner came around, breakfast and lunch showing no sign that the potion had been placed in their food. Petunia thought that maybe the elf had been caught when everyone started to scream. All around her the students changed into animals of all sorts. Ducks, Geese, Beavers, Flamingos, Ravens, Deer, Bucks, Eagles, and a couple of Chickens! The students from the other schools stared at the scene with shock.

"PETUNIA EVANS!" Dumbledore yelled.

Oh she was in trouble.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Yeah, the book sort of didn't mention what the potion would do exactly. All it said was that you wouldn't have to worry about their hormones. Yeah, Petunia is sort of in trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I just found out that the Champions were chosen on Halloween. I sort of want to kick myself for not double checking. So this chapter will have them chosen.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 11

"What the heck did you feed them?" Dumbledore asked, his tone harsh.

"I didn't know it was going to do that," she said.

"What did you feed them?"

Petunia knew she was in really big trouble. She looked down at her shoes and answered, "A Hormone Suppression Draught!"

"And why did you do that?"

"Because I was getting sick and tired of the boys and girls going all nutty over the other schools. I can't damn think, let alone study. And girls' fawning over that boulder name Krum is enough to make me sick."

"So you thought that giving them a level six potion would give you peace and quiet," Dumbledore told me.

"I'm sorry but-."

"I don't want to hear it," he said, "Professor Flitwick will give you detention while I have Professor Snape brew the antidote. Head back to your common room."

"Yes, sir," she said and she left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do I really have to brew it?" Severus asked Dumbledore. "Imagine, a full year of no Weasley eating Hogwarts out of castle and grounds."

"Severus, you know that Miss Evans did was wrong."

"I must admit that she does have Miss Granger's smarts," Remus pointed out.

"But she uses them for all the wrong reasons," Minerva told him.

"Severus, just brew the potion," Dumbledore ordered.

"Fine, but I'm leaving Potter a panda," Severus said and Dumbledore groaned.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The antidote would take three days to brew. Until then Petunia was force to clean cauldrons out and run errands for the staff. It was hard work but the only thing that Petunia could think about was the bliss of not having to listen to students that were thinking with their hormones and not their brains. She didn't feel one bit sorry for any of them.

Three nights later she was called back into the Great Hall. She stood with her back to the staff and looked down at the floor. All the students had been changed back and she wondered what was going to happen.

"I believe that Miss Evans has something that-."

"She can damn hold her breath," someone said, "Thanks to her I missed out on my test."

"Yeah," some of them said.

"Get that filthy Mudblood out of here," someone from Slytherin said, "She's a danger to breathing people."

"She's a menace to society," said someone at the Ravenclaw table.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled, "First of all. None of you will call Miss Evans that word. The book that she got should have been put in the Restriction Section. Now she will say her bit."

"I'm sorry for what I-."

She screamed as something shot at her and hit her. Damn, she had forgotten the charm.

"Put that wand-."

"Shut up, Dumbledore, we'll show her what we do to those that attack us," said someone.

Fear flooded her as almost all the students came at her, shoot hexes at her. She could hear Dumbledore and the others trying to pull her away and then it happened again. She could feel her magic bubbling to the surface. She screamed again as her body started to grow. Bones grew longer and everything went higher and higher.

Everyone screamed as she looked down at them. And then they bolted, running to any exit that was there. Petunia let out a roar and spit out fire.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh why me?" Dumbledore asked and he bolted, grabbing the Goblet.

He lowered the wards, allowing the older students, staff, and guests to leave the Great Hall. They all arrived outside the grounds as fire came out of the castle.

"I think she should have posted a letter," Barty said.

The next morning they all came back in-time to see that the Great Hall was completely destroyed as well as the Entrance Hall.

"The governors are so not going to believe this," Minerva said.

"Let's find Miss Evans before the Ministry does," Dumbledore told them. "And then we need to find a location to choose the champions."

"And wait for the bill," Minerva commented.

Thankfully the younger students had all decided that it was a good idea to remain in their common rooms while Petunia the mad dragon was being looked for. Dumbledore had held a meeting at the Three Broomsticks, to talk about Petunia's unexpected, continuing, case of uncontrolled magic.

"We know that it's her emotional state," Flitwick said, "But she can't control what happens during those states."

"I think that she needs to go to St. Mungo," Minerva said, "She's a danger to people."

"I think that we need to get her to talk about things," Dumbledore said, "And then have someone come and see what's going on."

"Do you think this might have something to do with the death of her husband and son?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "But we need to figure out what's going on in-order to help her."

"If your house hadn't attacked her, this might not have happened."

"Everyone was mad at her."

"Not my students," Madam Maxime.

"Yes, they probably thought a fire breathing dragon was tons of fun," Severus hissed.

The staff spent most of the day looking for her and they finally found her outside, near Hagrid's hut. She hadn't changed back, but was sleeping. Dumbledore put a bind on her, which would only come off when she forced to change back. They watched as she changed back into an eleven-year-old girl and then took her to the hospital wing.

"Not again," Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Oh this is nothing," Severus said, "You should of seen last night's fun."

Dumbledore shot him a look.

After having the Heads of House tell the students that it was safe to come out he cast a school wide charm, to keep any student from being able to use their magic to harm another student when they weren't in class. There was no way that he was having a repeat of what happened last night.

"A little late on ideas," Flitwick stated.

That earned a glare.

Thankfully the choosing of champions went off without any problems. Krum was chosen for Durmstrang, Fleur was chosen for Beauxbaton, and Diggory was chosen for Hogwarts. The goblet went out and Barty put it back into the coffin. As the students ate, some grumbling that no champion from their house had been chosen, Dumbledore wondered two things. One: was an answer to what was causing her magic to react without her control ever going to be discovered and two: what was Voldemort doing right now? Since he could no longer place a spy at Hogwarts!

Personally Dumbledore didn't want to find out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Since Crouch Jr. was caught, and kissed, Harry's name didn't enter the Goblet of Fire and so there won't be a falling out between Harry and Ron. Of course we all know that Voldemort will find a way to come back. The next chapter is the Mind Healer and the Healer from St. Mungo. I don't know how long that chapter will be but it will have talks the Mind Healer will have between Petunia, Harry, and Severus.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 12

The only thing that could make a school angrier wasn't being changed into a bird but not being able to hex the person that did it. Of course that didn't mean that they couldn't insult the target. The Slytherin's chose Mudblood while the rest called her a 'monster' or 'freak.' Petunia ignored all three insults, even though she knew that she deserved the 'freak' label because that's what she called her sister and Harry.

A notice arrived, telling her that she would meet with the Mind Healer on Sunday and that she wouldn't be with Snape or Harry. The Healer wanted to meet each of them separate and then they would meet together. She wasn't looking forward to talking about her feelings. She folded the letter just in-time to hear the Ravenclaw's talking about how Diggory was going to beat the other schools.

"We know that he's good at Quidditch but some of the things that they use to have-."

"I doubt that they'll have anything dangerous," a girl name Cho Chang said, "I mean, my boyfriend can handle anything."

"I hope your right," the girl said.

Due to the fact that Petunia seemed to have a problem with giggly girls and boys that fell over themselves to impress the girl's from the other school Petunia was force to have her lessons, alone, with the Professors. Professor Snape made it clear that he hated this idea. Magical Theory, however, was the only class that the Professor refused to work with her alone.

"She's nothing important," Petunia heard. "She will take her classes with the other students."

The other Ravens ignored her during these lessons.

As the first task got closer everyone turned their attention to the task. They all wondered what dangerous beasts that the three champions would be facing. Petunia just wanted the whole thing over with. Heck, she didn't even want to go.

"And miss out on all the fun," a boy said.

"Watching people getting eaten, burned, drowned, attacked, isn't what I call fun," Petunia said.

"Well Professor Flitwick wants you to attend," he said.

"Dig my grave," she moaned.

Sunday came around and Petunia, after finishing her meal, headed for the room that she would be meeting the mind healer. It was on the third floor and she had been given clear instructions on how to get there. Upon arriving, she took a deep breath, and then knocked.

"Enter," a woman called out and Petunia opened the door.

The room was painted to look cheerful but Petunia didn't feel cheerful. She walked in and closed the door behind her. The woman was tall as she use to be and wore a light blue pants suit. She didn't dress like Snape and the others.

"Hello Miss Evans," she said, smiling, "Why don't we have a conversation."

Slowly she sat down and looked at her feet.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"How about we talk about your childhood," she said, "By the way, my name is Healer Pine. I do hope that we'll become good friends."

Petunia doubted that but she decided not to say anything.

"You're the oldest, correct," she said.

"Yes, by a year," she answered.

"When did you know that your sister was different?"

"I don't know," Petunia answered. "I mean, Snape told her that she was a witch and Lily got mad about that."

"Because she thought that he was insulting her."

Petunia nodded and said, "I called her a freak."

"Did you call Mr. Snape a freak as well?"

"Yes."

"And Harry?"

"Yes," she repeated.

Petunia could feel Healer Pine's eyes on her and she looked up.

"Did you wonder how come you hadn't been born with magic?" she asked her.

"No," Petunia answered. "I mean, when Dumbledore told me that I couldn't come I gave up on ever being like Lily. I hated the fact that she got to go to a magical school and I couldn't go. And I hated Snape just as much."

Petunia saw her write this down.

"And what do you feel about magic?" she asked her.

"It's great," Petunia said, "But I've seen the bad stuff that people that have that talent can do to others."

"The Death Eaters," she reasoned and Petunia nodded. "How did you feel about losing your sister?"

"I saw it as a product of what she had gotten involved in," Petunia said. "I hated the fact that she had died and I blamed magic for it."

"Well magic did kill her."

"I figured that if she had been born normal that none of this stuff would have happened to her."

"And do you still believe that?"

"I don't know," she answered. "I mean, I still blame those that caused her death. But-."

Healer Pine looked at her and Petunia heard the question, "But what?"

"I'm just numb," she finished.

"Have you even mourned for your sister?" Healer Pine asked.

"No," Petunia answered.

"And why not?"

She looked at him and asked, "Would it bring her back?"

"It's important for you to mourn the loss," she said, "I think the reason that you hate Harry as much as you did was because you see your sister when you look at him."

"I see someone else," she said.

"Who?"

"Snape!" Petunia answered.

"And why do you say that?" Healer Pine asked her.

"Because if he hadn't told Lily that she was a witch then I wouldn't have stayed away, I wouldn't have lost her."

"Did you go to the funeral?"

"Wasn't invited," Petunia answered. "Anyway, I didn't want to be around those that were like those being buried in the ground. Look I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"How about next week?"

"No," she answered.

"Miss Evans, you can't keep it bottled up," she said. "Therefore you will come back. Even if we're talking about things that you're comfortable with."

"I'm not bottling up anything," Petunia said, her tone turning cold. "You're making it out as though I am."

"Not wanting to talk about something painful is bottling it up and not helping you out," she said.

Petunia glared at her, anger coming to the surface. How dare this woman tell her what to feel or want her to talk about things. Things started to rattle and she said, "Miss Evans, you need to calm down."

"No, I don't want to calm down," she hissed.

"Miss Evans, all you're going to do is cause damage."

"And all you're doing is damn pissing me off," Petunia snarled, "How dare you sit there and think that I didn't care anything for my sister."

"I never said that."

"YOU GAVE ME THE IMPRESSION," Petunia screamed and all around them things exploded. "MY SISTER WAS EVERYTHING! I WOULD HAVE DIED FOR HER! BUT SNAPE HAD TO COME AROUND AND RUIN THINGS BY TELLING HER THAT SHE WAS A WITCH AND THAT I WAS NOTHING. I HATED HIM FOR THAT! I DAMN HATE HIM NOW!"

Something hit her and she passed out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well that was…interesting. Sorry about taking time to update. My arm made contact with the fence, which is made of metal, and I've been in pain.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 13

"You seem to know how to push her buttons," Dumbledore told Healer Pine.

She looked at him and said, "I wanted her to let go of that seal that's bottling up her feelings. I didn't think she would have an accident. Though I will admit that the stunning spell that I used was more powerful than I intended!"

"Did you get anywhere with her?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well she did a lot of blaming," she said, "Stuff that I know that you know about."

"Yes, I know about the blaming," he said, "Though I'm sure the other things you won't tell me about."

She sighed and said, "No, I won't tell. However she will need many more sessions. I do believe that she has plenty potential to be a productive witch."

"Do you think that she can let go of the past?"

"I'm sure that she can," she said and then she added, "I will have to be moved to a different room. I doubt that cold air is productive to talking to Professor Snape and Mr. Potter."

"I'll have it changed," he said.

"Thanks," she said and she left.

Petunia had been placed back in the wing, where Poppy complained that she was in there more times than Potter if she didn't watch it. Even though the Healer hadn't said anything what happened, along with the other times, was directly connected to her emotional state. If someone got to close she lashed out, when someone tried to attack her, she lashed out, so much lashing out. He decided that he would wait until Severus was done talking to have a word with him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Please do sit down," Healer Pine said as Snape walked in.

"I don't have time for this," he said.

"I'm afraid that you have all the time in the world," she told him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Petunia came around she knew where she was. The white wall told her everything. As before Madam Pomfrey showed up to give her something. She didn't remember anything that had happened until Madam Pomfrey told her.

"I don't like talking about things," she said.

"I know, but it does help," Madam Pomfrey said. "By the way, you've been out for a week. Tomorrow is the first task."

"Great," she said.

"Getting out will be good for you," she reasoned. "And don't worry, nothing can go wrong."

Oh famous last words.

Petunia spent another day in the hospital wing and then she joined the other students heading down to the area where the first task was going to take place. Someone shoved her but she didn't see who had done it. Grumbling, she continued to walk. She found a seat near the front and watched as the other students piled in. Five minutes later someone shouted: "WELCOME TO THE FIRST TASK OF THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT. EACH OF THE THREE CHAMPIONS HAVE CHOSEN WHAT THEY WILL BE FACING. THIS TASK IS DRAGONS."

"What the heck?" Petunia asked.

"Oh this is going to be fun," someone behind her said.

Petunia rolled her eyes.

"THE FIRST CHAMPION IS FLEUR DELACOUR," the voice said and the girl that looked all wispy appeared.

Everyone watched as she faced her dragon, which Petunia covered her eyes to keep from watching. Suddenly someone threw her over the barrier and she landed on the ground. Groaning she tried to get up but found that her leg was broken. Everyone was so busy watching the dragon that they didn't know that she was there, in danger. Sheer terror flooded her, making her body shake.

"Please, don't turn and look at me," she begged. "Please. I know that I was a bad person but I don't deserve to die. I don't want to meet Lily so soon."

And then the dragon turned its head and looked right at her. It opened its mouth and shot fire at her making her scream. She moved her head and that's when she felt her magic spike again. Her bones shifted and changed. She felt herself getting bigger and bigger. Everyone else started to scream as well and then she turned and looked down.

She had changed into the one thing that her magic could do to keep her safe. She had changed into a dragon. The dragon that Fleur was supposed to face came at her but the fire didn't burn her. She figured the hide protected her from fire. The dragon then came at her with its claws and seventeen people appeared, firing spells at it and then at her. One of them hit her and she passed out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"The first task postponed due to a child," Crouch said.

"Not from what I've seen of her memories," Dumbledore said. "Someone shoved her over the barrier and tried to make her dragon food."

"But who would?"

"I don't know," Dumbledore answered. "The first task can take place tomorrow."

"Leave her out of it," Crouch said.

"Don't worry; I do intend to," Dumbledore said, "The child has been through enough for one day."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Changing into a dragon was out of response to being faced with one. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: To the person that replied. The challenge was simple, making a mention that she didn't show any of magic at all. Just go on , go to Challenges, and collect challenges under M. It will take you to the Magical Petunia one so that everyone can see the challenge and who did it. Oh it's on the third page.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 14

Dumbledore was worried about what happened during the First Task. He was sure that someone was trying to kill Petunia. If that person was connected to Tom then it meant that Harry's only protection against Tom's supporters would die if she died. He had Petunia stay inside the Ravenclaw common room while the first task was taking place. Krum got the most points, which most likely didn't make the Hogwarts students very happy.

"Everyone," he said as the staff gathered.

"Is this meeting about what happened a couple of days ago?" Minerva asked him.

"Yes and no," Dumbledore replied. "No, this is mainly about the Yule Ball that will be coming up."

"I can't believe that we have to have a dumb ball," Severus said.

"That's because no one wants to date you," Minerva said.

"Enough," Dumbledore snapped. "I want the Heads of House to inform their students that the Yule ball is coming up and for Hufflepuff-."

"I already know," Pomona cut in. "I will inform Cedric of it."

"Good," Dumbledore said, pleased.

"Do we have any clue who threw Miss Evans into that area?" Remus wondered.

"Everyone was so busy watching the task that they didn't see."

"I doubt that," Severus said, "There were a whole bunch of Pomona's students behind her. They saw something and they don't want to tell."

"Are you accusing my students of allowing this to happen?" Pomona asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Since they were there-."

"Severus, I think that you need to find them and talk to them," Dumbledore cut in, "If they know who threw her into that area, which caused her magic to spark, then that would help us."

"With pleasure," Severus said.

"You don't mean that," Pomona said. "You just want an excuse."

"Pomona, I trust that Severus will not 'torture' them."

She snorted at that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how are things going with the Healer?" Hermione asked Harry.

"We talk about things, that's all," he answered.

"Are you going again?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't know," Harry said, "I mean; I know that Dumbledore wants me to 'talk' but I don't like her."

"I'm sure that she just wants to help."

Harry snorted and Ron said, "Lay off of him, Hermione. It's clear that he doesn't want to talk about things."

"But-fine," she said and she left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Severus, there you are," Healer Pine said.

"What do you want?" Snape asked her, not liking that she was here when she was supposed to be back at St. Mungo.

"I heard what happened?" she said, "Is Miss Evans alright?"

"She'll be fine," Snape said.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said, "Oh I still want the three of you to come around tomorrow and talk. Same time!"

Snape glared at her as she walked off. That woman gave him a bad feeling.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia headed for her Healer appointment, not looking forward to it. The woman gave her the creeps and wanted to know way too much about her. This was her second one and she wasn't happy about it. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Healer Pine said and she opened the door. "Hello, Miss Evans, we have to talk some more."

Sighing she closed the door.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what we were setting behind Evans," one of the Hufflepuffs said, "We didn't push her."

"To bad her magic saved her," said another.

"As much as I've made it clear that I don't care for Miss Evans. Hiding the fact that you know who almost murdered her is something that I find distasteful."

"We don't know who did it," one of them said.

"Really," came the answer.

"Then I think it's time for a long talk," Snape told them.

They all shook with fear.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I've been talking to anyone that might have some answers on erratic magic until I found someone that has been researching it for decades."

"Who is he and what does he have to say?" Dumbledore asked.

"His name is Josh Cotton, an American that has come over here to live," Remus explained, "I told him about Petunia Evans not showing any signs of magic to the point that the book didn't record her magical birth. I told him that she's have outbursts of magic and doing everything from changing her hair color to changing form. He told me that there's only been one witch that had this condition and you're not going to like her name?"

"Please tell me it's not someone that we know."

"No," Remus said. "It's the witch…Morrigan Le Fey."

"Not the woman that's connected to Slytherin."

"And the Headmistress that founded a school in the States who's descended from her," Remus added.

"Go on," Dumbledore said.

"It's called Wild Magic and it's almost unheard of since witches and wizards learn to control their magic when they study. Those that have Wild Magic find controlling it to be a challenge. He's willing to come and train her on how to control it."

"Get hold of him," Dumbledore ordered. "If he can help her control her magic then things might return to normal."

"I agree," Remus said, "I'll contact him at once."

Dumbledore watched him leave, hoping that this wizard would be able to help.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia felt sick inside. The session had been way too bazaar for her own liking. Healer Pine had given her some tea and the stuff had made her feel horrible. Was the Healer really here to help or to punish her? Fear clawed at her and then her body shuttered and expelled what she had drunk. The world turned on its head and she passed out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well you can tell that something is up with that Healer. What was in that tea and why would she give it to her? Stay tune to find out.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deaged her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 15

When Petunia came around she was back in the hospital wing. Great, she should have her name engraved on this bed. However it wasn't Madam Pomfrey that came around but Snape.

"I bet you love this," she spat.

"The fact that you drank a slow-acting venom, and almost died, is something that I do not love. How the hell did you get one in your system?"

"Like you're going to care," she snarled, anger welling up.

"I don't have time for this," he hissed, "How did you get in contact with one?"

"Why don't you ask that damn healer," she spat at him. "Now leave me alone."

And she turned over, her back to him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Welcome Mr. Cotton," Dumbledore said when the man walked into his office.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said and he looked around. "The famous office of the Headmaster! I've heard plenty of stories about this place."

"I do hope they were pleasant," Dumbledore told him.

He nodded and said, "You have a witch with uncontrolled magic, correct, wild magic?"

"Correct," Dumbledore said.

"I believe that something can be done but it's going to take her years to master it."

"And the 'problems' that we are having with her," Dumbledore asked him, hoping that he could answer that.

"All due to her wild magic," he answered. "When will I be able to see her?"

"When she's released," Dumbledore told him.

"Great, then I can spend time collecting things," he told the Headmaster.

"Do you think that he'll be able to do anything?" Dumbledore asked Remus.

"He's been studying it for years so I think that he'll be able to," Remus said, "Anyway, anything is better than waiting for her to have another accident."

"I agree," Dumbledore said, though he did have his misgivings.

That night Severus visited him and gave him the news that he wasn't prepared for. He had asked him to find out how Miss Evans had gotten a slow acting venom into her system, since that's what Poppy told her she had drunk. Hearing that the Healer, someone that he had trusted to help him with the three thick headed residence, didn't sit well with him.

"I need to know why she's really here," Dumbledore told him, "And I trust that you can handle that."

"Of course," he said and he left.

Dumbledore had plenty of things to think about.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Glad that I'm out of that stupid hospital wing," Petunia muttered to herself as she settled in her bed in Ravenclaw.

Even though it had been months since Harry had told everyone what she had done things were still tense. Ever since she had almost become dragon food a couple of the ravens started talking to her again. It was a sign, though she hated how it had come about.

"There's a ball coming up," one of her first years told her.

"I doubt that someone like me can go," she said.

"Well it's open only to those in fourth year and above."

Petunia figured that much.

The only good part of it getting close to Christmas was that she had mastered the basics and the first years were moving onto new things. Petunia had been the first to make her feather fly, causing a girl in her year to glare at her. Petunia had rolled her eyes at that. The next morning she was called into Professor Flitwick's office. Upon entering she found a man with the tiny Professor.

"You wanted to see me," she said.

"Yes, this is Mr. Cotton," he told her, "He's here to help you with your uncontrolled magical acts."

Petunia hated it that she didn't have full control over them.

"Miss Evans, I'm going to give you something that will help you control it," he said, "You must not take this off."

He showed her an amulet that looked really pretty.

"And this will help me," Petunia said, looking from one man to the other.

"Yes, Miss Evans," he said.

Knowing that Professor Flitwick wouldn't do anything to harm her, she allowed the amulet to be put on. The thing glowed with red light and she felt something inside her, like something being clamped down. She then passed out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Sometimes I hate it when things make her pass out," Dumbledore said after Petunia had been allowed to return to her dorm.

"It's not her fault that she passed out," Mr. Cotton said, "It's the nature of the amulet. Things will get better as she continues to wear it."

"I hope so," he said.

"I'll be around on Sunday to help her out," he said. "Spells and charms that can be used to help her control her powers."

"I'll let you do this as long as my castle still stands," Dumbledore told him.

Mr. Cotton nodded but said nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The Healer will appear in the next chapter. And, yes, I'm back writing this story. Though I will be doing the others as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 16

The real Alister Moody showed up at the beginning of December. He had taken time off from what had happened in that trunk and a woman from the Ministry was teaching the lessons. He sat down and Dumbledore felt his eyes on him.

"Glad that you came back," Dumbledore told him.

"I might not have liked being stuck in that trunk for the time that I was in there but that doesn't stop me from helping an old friend out."

"Good," Dumbledore said.

"Well the Healer in question I talked to her boss. She's good at what she does but she's been known to do things that aren't good for the person targeted."

"Like putting a slow acting venom inside someone's tea."

"I told him about that and he said that it was unlike her to do that," he said, "However he wants her to come back to find out why she's doing this."

"Good," he said, "I need to know myself."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Library is about to close," Madam Pince called out.

Petunia gathered her things, checked out a book on Switching Charms, and made her way back to Ravenclaw tower. She couldn't wait until this whole Tournament was over. Seeing older students asking each other out was enough to make her gag. It took her thirty minutes to get from the Library to the raven that guarded the entrance to Ravenclaw tower.

"What is high, wet, and can pull you away from land?"

"A tidal wave," Petunia answered.

"Correct, wise student," the raven said and it opened its beak to let her pass.

However something grabbed her and she screamed as she slammed against the wall. Looking up she saw Snape standing there.

"What are you-."

She screamed again as Snape pulled out a long knife and raised it high, no emotion on his face.

He brought it down and Petunia snapped out of her fear. She grabbed his arm and pulled the knife away from her neck. She didn't know where she got the strength but she wasn't going to have her throat cut. The knife fell to the ground and then she kicked him right where it hurt. He fell and she ran into the common room.

The beak closed, blocking his way.

Several ravens came running down the stairs. The beak opened and Snape walked in, back holding the knife. Everyone stared at this in shock and then Petunia did something that was both stupid and dangerous. She removed the amulet. Her wild magic came roaring to life and it slammed Snape against the wall, where he didn't move. The knife fell and someone ran for help. Ten minutes later Flitwick came in along with Dumbledore.

They didn't notice that Petunia had put the amulet under her shirt.

"He tried to kill her," one of the ravens said.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and did something, because he woke up. Petunia suddenly saw the knife back but Dumbledore grabbed his arm and knocked the knife out, Flitwick making it vanish.

"He's under the Imperius," Dumbledore stated and he did something which caused Snape to stop fighting. "Severus, your back!"

"Where am I at?" he asked.

"The Ravenclaw common room and you tried to kill Miss Evans."

"Nonsense, I wouldn't-."

"You had a knife," Dumbledore cut in. "What happened?"

"I don't remember," he said.

"Come on, we need to talk in private," he said.

"I'll make sure that Miss Evans is alright," Flitwick said as both men left.

"What is the Imperius?" Petunia asked him.

"It's an Unforgivable," Flitwick answered, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just shaken," she told him.

"How did you fight him off?"

She fingered the amulet and Flitwick shook his head.

"I had no choice," she told him.

"I'm not mad at you, just don't make it a habit," he told her.

"I won't," Petunia vowed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I know that you don't drink," Dumbledore told Snape went they were back in his office, "So I have strong tea for you."

"Thanks," he said, taking it and drinking it down.

"What happened?" McGonagall demanded to know.

"Someone put Severus under the Imperius Curse," he told her and McGonagall went white. "He tried to kill Miss Evans."

"I don't remember what happened," Snape said.

"I think this might have something to do with the fact that we're looking into the slow acting venom episode," Dumbledore said, "He used a knife to try and kill her."

"Dear Merlin," McGonagall gasped.

"Severus, I'm going to look into your mind and try and find out who cast the curse," Dumbledore told him, "That way we can figure out what to do next."

He nodded and Dumbledore went into his mind. He was in a hallway and saw Severus walking towards the Muggle Studies office. A door opened to the left and the Healer came out.

"There you are, Severus," she said, "I would like to have a word with you."

"I'm busy," he said.

"I'm sure that the Muggle Studies teacher will be fine without you."

"Fine, make it quick," he demanded.

Dumbledore saw her grinning and then everything went black and he pulled out.

"Get Alister, now," he ordered.

"Yes, Albus," McGonagall said and she hurried out.

"What happened?" Snape asked him.

"It seems that the Healer is the one that put you under it," he said, "And I want to know why?"

Thirty minutes later she was bound to a chair and Moody force a truth potion down her throat. Snape looked at her with nothing but hate, knowing what she had done to him.

"Full name?" Moody demanded.

"Selene Pine," she said in the toneless voice that came with all that drank the potion.

"Profession?"

"Healer," she answered.

"Did you cast the Imperius Curse on Severus Snape?" Moody asked.

"Yes," she answered and Snape almost launched at her, but Dumbledore held him back.

"Why did you do it?" Moody asked her.

She grinned and said, "Because without Miss Evans protection Potter is dead. The Dark Lord knows all."

Dear Merlin, she's a Death Eater.

"So you did it so that Miss Evans would be killed," Moody said. "Have you cast it before?"

"Yes," she answered.

"When and on who?" Moody asked.

"During the first task of the Tournament and on Severus," she answered.

"Was he the one that pushed Miss Evans into the dragon pit?"

"Yes," she said, "But it didn't work. She somehow changed shape."

"I'm going to damn kill her," Snape snarled.

"Let Azkaban deal with her," Moody said, but Dumbledore knew that he understood how Severus was feeling.

"Let's hope that nothing else happens," Dumbledore said as she was taken away.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 17

When Petunia heard that the Healer was actually a Death Eater that had wanted to kill her to take Harry's protection away the whole thing rattled her to the core. Was this the kind of thing that her sister had to deal with? Moody told her that he would tell Potter about what had happened. She hoped that he took it seriously.

"I can't believe that Snape tried to kill you," Luna said as I headed for Magical Theory.

"Dumbledore said that he was under the Imperius Curse," Petunia told her, "So I don't believe that he actually wanted to kill me."

"But, still, scary," Luna said.

Petunia agreed with her on that.

Of course everyone was talking about what had happened and what kind of gown they were going to wear during the Yule ball. Petunia hated that she would miss it but she figured that her feet wouldn't have been able to handle all that dancing and fun. The younger students were told that dinner would be brought up during the ball.

"At least we'll eat," Luna said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So are you going to the ball?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't-."

The painting swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wants a word with you."

"I didn't do anything to Petunia," he told her.

"Mr. Potter this has something to do with your aunt but you're not in trouble," she said to him.

Harry sighed and left with her.

When they arrived at Dumbledore's office he was offered a seat. Dumbledore wasn't mad, but Harry could tell that he looked worried. McGonagall left and Harry at once wondered what was going on.

"Mr. Potter your aunt was almost killed," Dumbledore told him.

"Probably someone that she got mad," Harry reasoned.

"Mr. Potter don't take what I'm saying lightly," Dumbledore warned. "The healer that came here was a Death Eater."

"And what does that have to do with Petunia?" Harry asked him.

"Mr. Potter, do you know why you had to go back to the Dursley's each summer?"

"No," Harry said.

"It's because of your mother," he said, "When Lily died I brought you to the Dursley's due to your mother's blood. It lives inside your aunt. The wards that I put up only work when you live where your mother's blood lives, with your aunt. The Healer was sent to kill your aunt so that you wouldn't have that protection. She put Professor Snape under the Imperius Curse and he was the one that pushed Petunia into the dragon pit. He also tried to kill her outside of the Ravenclaw common room.

"She has most likely been kissed but she was working for him. If she dies then Voldemort will be able to kill you. Now do you understand why I take what happened seriously?"

Harry nodded.

"Good," Dumbledore said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Okay," Mr. Cotton said on Sunday. "Today we're going to teach you how to begin channeling your wild magic into magic that can be used with a wand. This is going to take time but you can master it."

Petunia wanted to be somewhere else but she also wanted to control this thing that she had.

"Now I want you to close your eyes and meditate, connect your core, wild magic, to your wand. Now I don't expect you to get it right away but at least try."

Petunia closed her eyes and tried to drown out things like 'this is stupid' and 'why couldn't I of been born with regular magic?' She kept opening her eyes and then closing them when she saw that Cotton was watching. After ten minutes her legs were falling asleep and she needed to go to the bathroom.

"I need to pee," Petunia told him.

"Fine, go to the bathroom and then come back," he said and she bolted.

Two hours later they were no closer to her connecting and she was allowed to head back to her common room. But she had to come back next Sunday, which made her groan. The weeks passed and soon the term was over. However everyone was staying that was planning on going to the ball, with some younger students staying behind because their parents wanted them to stay or they had no place to go.

Petunia was one of them.

"So what do you think about this one?" one of the older students asked.

The girl that asked this was Cho Chang. Petunia had to admit that the dress was pretty. Long sleeves that you didn't actually use, but where there for show!

"I can't wait to be alone with my boyfriend," someone else said.

"I bet Snape will drag you all out," Luna warned.

"He wouldn't dare," she hissed.

Petunia had a very good feeling that Snape would do just that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh I'm so excited," Sprout said to the staff, "The Yule Ball! I heard about it when I was a child, didn't think I would see one."

"Oh it's going to be a ton of fun and games," Snape muttered.

"Stop being a sour puss," she said and McGonagall snorted with laughter.

"Pomona, I'm not a sour puss," Snape told her, "I'm the one that have to drag students out of carriages."

"Who are getting more than you are," she countered.

Dumbledore and the other groaned and then Dumbledore said, "I think that it's safe to say that Severus won't be dancing."

"Well I'm going to and I'm going to have a ton of fun."

"Good for you," Snape muttered and he went back to his book.

"Sour puss," Sprout muttered, with Snape giving her a look that spoke volumes.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 18

Petunia was invited to the Yule Ball by Mr. Cotton, who wanted her to work on controlling her wild magic around people. After nearly three weeks she had finally managed a connection. She had been practicing in the common room while others were outside mooning over their dresses and robes. Of course she wasn't exactly a fan of watching spiting people but she did as she was told.

She wore her robes, as she didn't have a dress to wear, and joined Mr. Cotton in the Great Hall. Thankfully the adults where told why she was here so she didn't get looks. The others came, snickering at her robes. She glared at them. And then the ball started and Petunia saw that her nephew was with Hermione Granger, who looked pleased to be there. She didn't miss the glare from Ronald Weasley.

It looked as though the evil monster called jealousy had shown up.

"I think there might be a problem," Petunia told Mr. Cotton.

"With your magic?"

"No, with my nephew's male friend," she told him.

"I'm sure that things will be alright," he said, "Now focus on controlling it while everyone dances."

She sighed and did as she was told which was starting to get harder as she started to worry about the scene that would be unfolding. Things crackled around her and she tried to hold it down. Her nephew and Hermione were busy talking over food, Hermione giggling at something that her nephew had said. And then it happened.

"WHY DID YOU EVEN ASK HERMIONE OUT?" Ronald bellowed and everyone stopped dancing and stared.

"RON, STOP MAKING A SCENE," Hermione yelled.

"YOU COULD HAVE GONE OUT WITH ME. BUT I DON'T HAVE MONEY, UNLIKE POTTER HERE."

Petunia groaned and then her nephew stood up, "DON'T YOU YELL AT HERMIONE LIKE THAT. SHE ASKED ME OUT, I DIDN'T."

"LIKE I BELIEVE THAT! THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER ALWAYS GETS WHAT HE WANTS, EVEN A GIRL THAT I WANT TO GO OUT WITH."

"Oh that's it," Petunia said and she went over and took the whole container of pumpkin juice and went over there.

"HAY COOL OFF," Petunia screamed and she poured the whole thing over Ronald head. "THIS IS A CLASSY EVENT, NOT A MUGGLE TV DRAMA."

Ronald looked shocked, as he wasn't expecting to be wet.

"Get moving and stop blaming Harry for something that you failed to do early on. And don't use the fact that your family is poor to attack Harry because he's got money."

Ron left, thankfully.

"Arrogant toe rag," she muttered and she went back to Mr. Cotton.

"I'm shocked!" he said.

"It's the Evans temper, don't mess with it," she warned.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said.

When the ball finally ended Petunia was already back in her dorm, fast asleep. Though she did have a small smile on her face! The next day she heard that everyone was talking about what she had done. The ravens, Petunia noticed, were impressed. Of course she saw that Ron had newfound hate for her, which wasn't any of her fault. It was all Ronald Weasley's fault; too bad he was too stupid to realize it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Harry's aunt is a complete nightmare," Ron told his brothers.

"She did have a point," Fred Weasley told him.

"What! You're siding with her."

"I'm stating that you had plenty of time to ask Hermione out and she decided to ask Harry out. It's not his fault, but your fault. Anyway, I like the idea that she ruined those robes. Maybe next year mum can give you better robes."

"And you made a public stink about it," Fred added.

"So you don't care that my pride was ruined," Ron said, glaring at them both.

"I wasn't the one yelling, you were," George said and Ron stormed out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm happy to say that Miss Evans did well," Mr. Cotton told the Headmaster.

"Let's add that seeing Mr. Weasley having pumpkin juice poured over him was amusing," Dumbledore said and Cotton snickered. "Do you think there will come a point that she can do this without your help?"

"I'm hoping by the end of her second year," Mr. Cotton said, "Then I can leave and she can practice on her own."

"Good," he said, "Because her fifth and seventh years are going to take up almost all her time."

"I understand," Mr. Cotton said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The beginning of the term, after the first of January, brought talk about the second task of the Tournament. Everyone was wondering what the Champions would have to face. For Petunia January meant that she had survived two failed attempts to kill her. She really hoped that no one else decided to come around and do something else to her. January also marked her being back in the good graces of Ravenclaw and some of the other houses.

No more glares came her way.

She also thought about the end of term, in June. She was a nearly twelve year old girl and she had no home to return to. She decided to talk to Dumbledore about the summer. She found him talking to Professor Flitwick.

"Excuse me," she said and both Professors turned.

"Yes, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said.

"Well summer will be here before we know it and I don't have a place to go home to," she told him.

"I've got that taken care of," he said, "Both you and Harry will be staying at the castle."

"Thanks," Petunia said and she left them alone.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 19

For the whole of January the Professors kept the first years busy with work. Petunia wondered if they were doing this to get them use to the extra load later on. She remembered Hagrid telling Harry that students spent seven years at Hogwarts. Of course the extra work didn't stop first years from wondering what the second task would be. Petunia wasn't interested ever since she almost became dragon food.

At the beginning of February a new healer came to talk to them about their feelings. Her name was Andromeda Tonks and she wore a smile. Petunia didn't trust her after what had happened before.

"Don't worry, she's on our side," Dumbledore told her.

Petunia wasn't sure about that.

Petunia wasn't a fan of going to her, talking about her childhood and how close she had been with Lily. She hated those feelings coming back and cared more about the time she spent with Mr. Cotton, trying to master her wild magic. It was becoming a bit easier and even he noticed.

"Even though we've made some progress this will take years," he told her.

"I understand," Petunia said.

"Going to see the second task?"

"No," Petunia answered.

"Because of what happened during the first," he reasoned and she nodded. "It wasn't your fault."

Petunia sighed and said, "That's what everyone says."

"And their right."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So are you going to the second task?" Hermione asked Harry.

"No," he answered.

"Why not, it should be fun," she said.

He looked at her and said, "It's going to be freezing outside and I want to stay near a fire."

"Do you think that your aunt will be going?"

"I doubt it, not after what a possessed Snape did to her, twice."

Hermione shook her head and said, "I can't believe that someone did that."

"I still can't believe that my aunt is important," Harry said, "Not that I'm happy that she was attacked by Snape. I might not like her, but she didn't deserve to almost become dragon food."

"I'm going to agree," Hermione said. "So what do you think about the new healer?"

"Better than the first, at least Dumbledore says that she won't try and kill anyone."

"Her daughter was at Hogwarts," Hermione said, "She was in her last year while we were in our first."

"Never met her."

"She was in Hufflepuff," Hermione stated.

No wonder, Harry thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 20

True to both Petunia and Harry word neither was out during the second task. Petunia heard that Fleur had gotten back first and was now in the lead. She had a feeling that those in Hufflepuff weren't happy about that.

"I can't wait for summer to come," Luna told her. "So are you going back home?"

"I don't have a home to go back to," she told her, "The Headmaster told me that Harry and I will be staying at Hogwarts for the summer."

"I'm jealous," she said.

Petunia had to laugh.

Everyone in the school was upset that Fleur was now in the lead. Petunia could personally care less about the whole thing. She just wanted this to be over so that she could move on with her life. Being a witch was everything that she imagined it would be and she was happy that she had the accident that caused her to be here. After Valentine's day Petunia pulled out an old box that had belonged to her sister.

She didn't need these but she knew someone that did since it was Lily that wanted Harry to see it.

The next day she went into the Great Hall and headed over to the Gryffindor table. Harry was eating his breakfast while Weasley and Granger were talking. They stopped when she appeared.

"What do you want, Evans," Weasley asked.

"This is family business," Petunia told him, "Therefore not invited."

"Don't talk to my friends like that."

Petunia rolled her eyes and put the box down, saying, "Your mother wanted you to have it. I don't know what is in it, but the letter says that it's for you. It's probably full of things with your mum and Snape, since they were friends."

"What did you just say?" Harry asked her.

"Your mum and Snape were friends," she said, "He was the one that told her all about magic and Hogwarts. I'm surprised that no one told you."

"Your lying," he said, "My mother would never be friends with Snape."

Petunia groaned and said, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but they were friends. Don't know what happened, though, she wouldn't talk about it."

And she headed for the Ravenclaw table.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I wonder what it is," Hermione asked Harry.

"Probably some prank that Evans is doing to Harry," Ron reasoned.

"I doubt that," Hermione said, "Go on and open it."

"I don't think so," Harry said, "Probably full of lies that my aunt placed in there."

"She said that it's sealed," Hermione said, "And it looks that way."

Harry didn't want to but something told him to. He touched the box and hissed as his finger got cut. The box opened and a letter appeared on top. Harry took it, opened it, and read:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If you're reading this then my husband and I are dead and you're alone. I do hope that you're not staying with my magic hating sister. Anyway, I'm giving a letter to her to give you this when I know that you're ready to hear the truth. Please, Harry, read the full letter before getting upset. James Potter isn't your father! Your father is Severus Snape, a former friend of mine. Well he was a friend of mine; after he made an unbreakable vow that he would protect you if anything happened to me._

 _Life is never perfect but we take what we have. Hold onto your father, Harry, and don't let him go._

 _With Love,_

 _Lily_

"No, this isn't true," Harry said and the he tried to tear up the letter but it wouldn't rip apart.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked, shocked at what Harry was trying to do.

Harry got up and stormed over to the Ravenclaw table.

"IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A DAMN JOKE?" Harry screamed and everyone turned and stared at what was going on.

"Harry, what are talking about?" she asked him.

"You put this damn letter in that box," he said, "What spell did you use?"

"None," she said, "Now if you're done accusing me of things that I couldn't have done I would like to get back to my meal."

Harry pushed her, his anger clouding his judgment. He pulled out his wand and then it was knocked out of his hand.

"Mr. Potter, drawing your wand on a student," Professor McGonagall said, "That will be twenty points from Gryffindor."

Harry stormed out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I honestly don't know what happened," Petunia told Dumbledore, "I handed him this box and he tries to hex me."

The box in question had been brought to the Headmaster's office and so had the letter.

"So Severus is Harry's father," he said.

"That seems to be the case," she said, "Headmaster, I honestly didn't know, she never told me anything."

"I believe you," he said, "But it's going to take time for Harry to come to terms with that. No one, not even Hagrid, told him that Lily and Severus had been friends. I think that he should have told."

Petunia nodded and said, "I agree."

"I'm going to have to inform Severus of this," he said, "I'm having the school look for him, though I think I know where he might have gone."

She didn't know this but she left it in his hands. She had a session with Mr. Cotton to attend.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Professors finally found Harry down in the Chamber. When the monster had been defeated Dumbledore had charmed the entrance to open for anyone. That allowed the Ministry to look at the books that Salazar Slytherin had left behind, most of them were burned.

"Where was he at?" Hermione asked Professor Sprout.

"Down in the Chamber," she answered.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'll get Andromeda," Sprout said and she left.

"So you want to talk about finding out that Severus is your father?" Andromeda asked him a couple of days later.

"No," he said.

"And why not?" she asked him.

"Because it's a lie," Harry said, "Like everything that Petunia says."

"So everything that has happened to her is a lie."

"I didn't say that," Harry said.

Andromeda looked at him and said, "Harry, I know that they were friends. I also know that Severus called Lily the M word, causing her to break off her friendship. I don't understand how it was mended but if it hadn't then we wouldn't have had thirteen years of peace."

"So I should be grateful," Harry said.

"You should work on mending things," she said, "What Petunia and her husband did, including your cousin, was wrong. But both are dead and continuing to be angry at the dead isn't healthy."

"Snape isn't dead."

"And what if someone killed him?" she asked him, "Do you think that your mother would have been happy if he died while you were still angry with him?"

Harry didn't want to answer; he didn't know what his mother would have been happy about.

"Just give things a chance," she said, "That's all I'm asking for."

To Harry that was too much.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deages her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 21

"This has to be someone's idea of a joke," Snape said when he finished reading the letter.

"It's in Lily's hand," Dumbledore told him.

"I know that but-."

"But what?"

"Headmaster, you know that Pot-Harry and I don't get along."

"And whose fault is that?" Dumbledore asked him.

Snape knew that Dumbledore had him right where he wanted him.

"Severus, listen, Harry doesn't believe that there's any chance that your both blood related. With Voldemort out there, and I know that he's getting stronger; he's going to need that protection. I don't know if he's going to lose his powers since it's clear that he won't be able to get his hands on Harry but still-."

"I'm your spy," Snape told him.

"I know that and it's only a matter of time before this gets out. Trust me, things aren't going to get easy just because Harry wants to stuff his fingers in his ears and ignore things, as muggles say."

"Fine, I'll work on it," Snape said.

"That's all I ask," Dumbledore said and Snape felt that he was asking too much.

Why Evens had to give Potter that box.

After the 'excitement' of the second task he was glad to have a break before the final task. The mark was still getting darker, meaning that the Dark Lord was getting stronger. However if he didn't get what he needed, that meant Harry, then he might lose enough strength to go back to where he came. Then there was the matter of how he was able to get stronger.

When Peter Pettigrew managed to escape Snape figured that he had gone back to the Dark Lord. That was the only reason that the nasty wizard was getting stronger. If he could capture Peter then he could prevent the Dark Lord from coming back. It was time to do some nice, safe, dark magic and capture Peter once and for all. He would have to remain covered so that Peter didn't know it was him.

Severus went down to a room that he discovered when he had been a student. A room that, thankfully, Potter and his friends hadn't discovered, and tapped three times on a wall. A large opening formed and Severus went in. In the middle of the room was a large box that looked like it was a shape of a coffin. He had crafted this himself and it had taken him years to get it done.

He pulled down ingredients for a potion that would summon Peter. As he worked he thought about what Dumbledore had said and what Lily had revealed. They had only been together, once, and it had been amazing. Putting that in the back of his mind he focused on the potion that he needed to brew. It would take two months to brew but once it was done then Peter would be forced into the coffin where he would cast the Killing Curse on him.

Peter would never know it was him and the Dark Lord would lose his means of support.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Severus has no clue what kind of ritual that Voldemort is going to do. However he knows that it's not a good one.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deaged her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 22

"Of course it's a lie," Sirius said when Dumbledore told him what had happened. "Lily would have never forgiven Snape for what he had said."

"And whose fault is that?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was just a bit of fun," he told the Headmaster.

Dumbledore gave him a grave look and asked, "Do I still find what you three did funny?"

"No," he answered.

"Good!" he stated, "Now let's focus on the problem that will come from people finding out. It's only a matter of time before the Slytherins find out and tell their parents."

"You don't think that they're going to act," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh I'm afraid that they will act," Dumbledore said, his voice grave, "Severus Snape's son defeated the Dark Lord, a man that promised some glorious future that's only in their minds. If they can hit Harry, even though Harry doesn't want to believe that Severus is his father, hard then it will bring him down. Even though Harry doesn't want to admit it I believe that he would be affected if someone else died and he believed it was because of him."

"Even if they didn't get along," Mrs. Weasley stated.

"Correct," Dumbledore said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Potter got mad, father," Draco Malfoy said to his father through the two way mirror. "He screamed at that mudblood and then stormed out."

"Find out what happened," Lucius said, "And then we'll act based on the information."

Draco grinned at his father and said, "I will, father."

And then the mirror went dark.

For the four years that he knew Potter he knew that if something ticked the half-blood wizard he wouldn't keep his mouth shut. Weasley was just as easy to figure out and all he had to do was wait for a small amount of news to reach him. Of course luck seem to be on his side. As he was walking down the corridor he overheard that blood traitor, Tonks, talking.

"I don't like that Harry is bottling up things," she said.

"Well finding out that Snape is your father has to be hard on him," he heard McGonagall say.

Draco was expecting something but not this. He slowly backed away and then hurried off. He had the news that he needed to give to his father.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus added some dark henbane to the potion and stirred it over five hundred times. He had to keep track of how much he had stirred or it wouldn't work. It had been two weeks since finding out that Harry was his son and the boy hadn't talked to him. Not that he could blame him. After he was done he would let the potion brew for two weeks and then add the next set of ingredients.

"Now let's talk about the coming task," Dumbledore told the staff. "The third task is coming up in a couple of months and we have to be ready for any injuries or deaths that might happen."

"Why is the last task the most dangerous?" McGonagall asked.

"Because it was believed that if a champion could pass the first two then the third should be easy," Dumbledore explained.

"Well I think the whole thing is insane," she said.

Severus was going to agree.

"Remus, I need your help on some of the spells that will be used," Dumbledore told Lupin.

"I'll be ready," he said.

"Good," he said, "The sooner this tournament is over the more that I can breathe easier!"

Severus agreed with that as well.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia was mad at Harry and at Snape. She knew that she hadn't done anything wrong but he was back acting as though she had done something wrong. It wasn't her fault that Lily spread her legs for Snape, not that she would say that to anyone. She had better class than that. No, Harry needed to get over himself and accept that you can't change things.

She knew that more than anyone.

She needed a place to think and the castle wasn't doing it for her. She wanted to be away from people that liked to ask dumb questions and probe her mind. So she headed into the forest, even though she knew that it was forbidden. Her form vanished, leaving her to the mercy of the animals that lived there.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus knelt down to harvest a plant that he needed for the potion that would capture Pettigrew. This plant, however, could only be harvested during the Full Moon. He hated that but that was the rule when it came to some plants. He had cast several charms, all designed to tell him if a werewolf was approaching.

Once he was done he would add the ingredient to the potion in a week and a half and put this stupid month behind him. With one snip the plant was harvested and he put it in his bag and put his things away. He had just gotten up when he heard a scream go through the forest. Without thinking he ran towards the sound and right into a trap.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where's Severus at?" Dumbledore asked Filch.

"He went out into the forest," Filch answered.

"Then he'll be back-."

A huge flash of light flooded his vision and Dumbledore blood ran cold. When the flash ended two people were lying on the ground, covered in blood.

"Get Madam Pomfrey," he ordered and Filch ran off. "Dear Merlin!"

"Help us," Petunia begged and then she passed out.

"What happened?" Professor Flitwick demanded since it was his student that was now in the hospital wing.

"I'm afraid that both she and Severus have been attacked," he told the tiny Professor. "I know why Severus was in the forest but why Miss Evans was there, I don't know."

"Do you think someone knocked her out?" he asked the Headmaster.

"I don't know," Dumbledore said, "But I'm going to find out when she wakes up."

"Headmaster, I have some bad news," Madam Pomfrey said and she nodded to Flitwick.

"What news is that?"

"They've been infected," she told him, "Miss Evans core is low, meaning that she used her wild magic on whoever bit her."

"The light that I saw," Dumbledore concluded and she nodded.

"They are going to be out for a week," she said, "I think that Mr. Potter needs to be told what has happened."

"I'll have Minerva inform him," Dumbledore said and Madam Pomfrey returned to her patients. "I'm going to inform the Ministry and they can comb the forest for any sign of who attacked them."

"Do you think the body is out there?"

"I hope so," Dumbledore said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Infected, what do you mean?" Harry asked McGonagall when she called him into her office.

"Your aunt was in the forbidden forest and she was attacked," McGonagall said, "She was infected with the same condition as Remus has. Your father was also infected as well."

"And why was he there?"

"Mr. Potter your father is a Potions Master," she said, "He was there to harvest a plant that he must have needed. The point that I'm making is that both have been infected and only time will tell what the reason was. Let's hope that your father can tell the Headmaster what happened while he was in the forest."

"Fine," Harry said.

He told Hermione and Ron what had happened and Hermione was horrified.

"You don't think that this was an attack due to, well Professor Snape being your father."

"No, I don't," Harry said. "No one knows and they wouldn't blab that around."

"You don't think the Ministry is going to have Dumbledore fire Professor Snape," Hermione wondered.

"I hope so, get a fairer teacher," Ron said.

"Ron, the Ministry had a law passed to prevent people like Remus and Professor Snape from ever having a job. They did it because they're a bunch of bigots, but you think that it's right because it's Professor Snape."

"Never mind," Ron said.

"Harry, do you think that they attacked your aunt due to-."

"No, I think that they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Harry said, "Nothing to do with-."

A ball of white light came through the window and a large eagle appeared, flapping its wings.

" _ **Severus Snape has been punished for siring the boy that defeated the Dark Lord. Your aunt has been punished for allowing you to live. Be warn Harry Snape, we will go after anyone that's connected to you, anyone that you might care about. Don't turn your back on us for a moment.**_ "

"Never mind," Harry said while Hermione burst into tears.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deaged her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 23

"So this was a punishment," Dumbledore said when Minerva told him what Granger had reported.

"Poor Severus," Minerva said.

Remus was back and he heard what had happened. They had also found out who had infected them. Greyback, who was now deader than a doornail, as muggles, would say.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about Greyback infecting people," Dumbledore said. "Miss Evans wild magic left only his head."

"Which should be mounted," Remus snarled.

"Oh I'm going to agree with that," Dumbledore said, grinning.

Four days after the attack he was informed that both were awake. Mr. Cotton was checking the bound that kept Petunia from destroying the castle and Severus was looking his usual grumpy self.

"Severus, glad that you're awake," he said.

"It's her fault that I was attacked," he said, pointing to Petunia.

She glared at him.

"Severus, I need to ask what happened." Dumbledore asked him.

"I heard a scream and went to the source. Before I knew it I was knocked out and when I came around Lucius Malfoy commanded Greyback to attack. Evans, who was awake, blasted them with that curse that has been infected on our castle."

"It's called wild magic," Mr. Cotton told him.

"Whatever," Snape muttered. "However Greyback had already bitten me, so I don't know much of what happened after she unleashed it."

"Both of you were infected," Madam Pomfrey said, "Which means, you will stay in that bed or I will weld you to it."

"Nutty, insane, woman," Snape muttered.

"She has a point," he said.

"How long have I been out," Snape asked him.

"Three days," Dumbledore answered.

Snape grumbled and then Dumbledore left, hoping that more rest would return him back to a better mood.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You need to visit them," Remus told Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because he's your father and she's your aunt," Remus said, "And this was an attack on you, which means that someone overheard what was being said and told Lucius Malfoy. If your mum was around she would have been there the moment that it was allowed."

Harry wanted to say something but knew that it would just sound stupid.

"Fine," Harry said, not that he really wanted to go.

The next morning Harry found himself in the hospital wing. He went because Remus was making sure that he went. He found his aunt with her arm covered and Snape was just glaring at Remus.

"Greyback's fine work," Remus hissed.

"Don't mention that thing to me," Snape snarled.

"Trust me, Severus, I won't," Remus assured him. "You see the thing still has the power to make people hate. That's the point of why he was so bad. He would infect children and take them away from their parents so that they would grow up hating wizards. Thankfully, with it gone, that won't be happening anymore."

Harry felt sick. Greyback bit children, made them hate people. Even though he disliked the man that is supposed to be his father and his aunt he didn't believe that they deserved what had happened. Not after hearing what Greyback use to do.

"How was he killed?" Harry asked.

"Your aunt used her wild magic to get them both away, but not before they were infected. They will be-."

"Stay out of my way, you old biddy," came Fudge's voice.

Fudge walked in with a man that Harry had never seen before.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Snape asked, his tone angry.

"Shut up, monster," Fudge hissed.

"No, why don't you shut up," Harry countered. "What's going on here?"

"Do not take that tone with me."

"I think that Harry has the right to take that tone with you," Snape said, defending what Harry had done.

"Since you're walking in on family time then you can tell us what the hell your doing coming here?"

Fudge glared at him and Remus said, "He's got a point."

"I'm with the Department for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures," the man said, "We were told that Greyback infected two more people before being killed."

"So," Harry said.

"I'm with the Beast Division," the man added.

"He's the one that forces werewolves to reveal themselves, so that laws can be enforced," Remus explained.

"Correct and I believe that you're in violation of the law," the man said.

"What Remus does is his own business," Harry said. "And if you remove him then I'll hire him to do things for me."

The man looked at him with something close to hate.

"It has come to our attention that Severus Snape is your father," Fudge said. "Since you're not blood related to the Potter family then we can take the Potter fortune from you. And since your father is a werewolf then we can take his money from his vault."

"Actually, you can't," Hermione said and she walked in with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Oh the little witch thinks that she's at the Ministry."

"The letter that she wrote to Harry is very clear," Hermione said, "It doesn't take being a member of the Ministry to understand. Lily Evans Potter was allowed to make decisions concerning the vault by her husband just in-case he died and she and Harry lived. She made Harry the soul person that could make decisions about the vault. Thus, since Harry is the one that, legally, has full control over the Potter fortune then it can't be taken."

"I talked to the goblins and they verified that Miss Granger is correct," Dumbledore said, "Lily Potter gave full control over the vault to her son. Stating that, even though he's not a Potter heir, that James recognized him as a member of the family. That's enough to fulfill the requirements for the Potter fortune to stay with Harry. The moment that James Potter recognized Harry as his heir then the fortune was sealed to remain in his hand."

"You think that you're so smart, Miss Granger," Fudge hissed.

Hermione smirked and said, "Oh I know that I am."

"I bet you were imagining all those trips that you would make using the Potter fortune," McGonagall said.

"We can still have Snape removed," Fudge said.

"Severus will remain here as my guest and as Harry's father," Dumbledore said. "Of course you can hire a new Potions Master, if you wish, or you can allow Severus to remain here until term ends."

The look on Fudge's face told Harry that he hated the Headmaster more than ever.

"Fine, but he's gone when term ends in June," Fudge said and both stormed out.

"I have a feeling that Severus will find his vault cleaned out," Dumbledore said.

"Great," Snape muttered.

"This is the problem that I'm talking about," Remus said, "You might dislike your father but people will now hate him for something that he had no control over. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Will things get better? Let's find out and see.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deaged her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 24

Things moved on after the visit from the Ministry. True to what Dumbledore believed Snape's vault was empty, which meant that Snape had no money to buy anything. Thankfully he still had his job and Dumbledore paid him in coins. Harry noticed that the Slytherin's avoided him.

"Couldn't happen to a better person," Ron said when Harry told them what had happened.

"Ron, that's not right," Hermione said.

"Come on, we're talking about Snape here," Ron told her. "Don't tell me that you feel sorry for him."

"Yes, I do," Hermione said.

"And what about his stupid aunt," Ron asked, "I mean, you're telling me that you feel sorry for her too."

"Yes, I do."

"Mental, you are," he countered and Hermione stormed out. "You agree with me?"

"No, I don't," Harry said. "I might not like how she's treated me but no one deserves to turn into a beast once a month."

Ron looked at him as though he was mental. Maybe he was, but that didn't change what he believed. And so it started the monthly ritual of both of them being locked away and changing into beasts that had the ability to kill you. Thankfully the Wolfbane Potion was given to them to change. While Snape was recovering Dumbledore taught Potions. Harry decided, just to ensure that both of them had it, that he would learn how to brew the potion.

"Harry, the potion is really advance," Dumbledore told him.

"I know that, but I really want to do it."

"You're going to need a tutor," Dumbledore stated.

Harry agreed.

So, on the weekends, someone came in to show Harry had to brew potions. Harry learned that it was his lack of focus, or spending too much time talking to Ron, that was the problem. He found that, with focus, he could produce workable results. Of course Harry knew that workable results didn't equal not killing the drinker, so he dived in and vowed to make drinkable potions.

The only thing that had changed in Potions was the fact that Snape didn't bite him with his horrible remarks. Of course he didn't have the respect of Slytherin house anymore due to his condition. When class ended Harry told him about getting a tutor.

"I hope that he's helping," Snape said.

"Yes, he is," Harry said.

Outside the area of werewolves and potions the third task was coming upon the school. Soon this nightmare would be over and things would return to normal. Of course he started to have dreams of a graveyard and Voldemort. He hadn't had them since the summer and his scar was hurting him. One dream made Harry take action.

"I need another follower to get Potter for me."

"Who?"

"I know the perfect person," he said, "Lucius Malfoy!"

That's when he woke up.

The next day was the final day that Snape and his aunt would drink the Wolfbane before transforming. Madam Pomfrey was doing testing, as she did for a hospital that he had only heard about once, and she put a vial of his aunt's blood on a table.

"I'll be back," she told Petunia and was gone.

"Hello, Harry," Petunia said.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia," Harry said.

"Why are you here?"

"I need to borrow this," Harry said, "I had a dream about Voldemort and I have a feeling that he's going to try something."

"So you're going to use my blood as a weapon."

Harry nodded.

"Take it and I hope that it hurts for him," she snarled.

Harry took it, though he was surprised at the venom in his aunt's voice. He placed a cold charm on it and put it into his pocket. Hopefully he wouldn't have to use it. But, if he did, he would do it.

The third task of the Triwizard Tournament took place close to the end of the year. Harry, and everyone else that wasn't a Champion, had to take their exams. Petunia took hers early due to having to change. As he was heading for his Charms exam someone grabbed him and then nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Harry's gone," Petunia told Professor Flitwick. "I sensed him leaving."

"We need to go to the Headmaster," he said and they hurried across the grounds to where the third task was taking place.

It took twenty minutes for the Headmaster to come out, followed by Professors McGonagall and Snape. She told them what she had sensed and the alarm was on Dumbledore's face.

"Can we find him?" McGonagall asked.

"He talked about a graveyard," Snape said, "I overheard him telling Weasley and Granger about it."

They saw Dumbledore thinking and then, "I believe I know where they are. But, we have to hurry. I think that someone is trying to help Voldemort come back."

"I'm coming."

"You're a first year," Snape said.

"He's my sister's son," Petunia said, "I'm not about to have him become another victim."

"Let's hurry," Dumbledore said and the group hurried off.

The group appeared in a graveyard that was outside a small village. Dumbledore had explained that if you wanted to bring someone back then going to the place that family's bones were buried was the best place to start. Snape, Remus, and Petunia all sniffed the air.

"I can smell Malfoy," Snape snarled. "If he hurts Harry, I'll-."

"I smell Peter," Remus said.

"See that cauldron," Dumbledore said, "It's being used to bring someone back."

"Do hurry, you bloody rat," they heard Malfoy snarl, "I want to be back before I'm discovered."

"He's lowering something," Snape said.

"Now," Dumbledore commanded and the whole group charged them.

Snape knew that seeing five fully wand wizards and witches was a shock to those there. Harry was tied to a tombstone and Dumbledore shot a curse at Malfoy, knocking him out. Peter ran for it but Remus and Petunia were on him. Snape took out his wand and cut his hand.

"Say goodbye to your precious lord," he hissed and he dropped several drops of his infected blood into the cauldron.

There was a scream and then something shot out.

"I'll be back, Snape, and you will die," he hissed.

Snape shot fire at fragment and it caught. They watched as the fragment burned to nothing.

"Do you think he's gone," McGonagall asked.

"Let's hope so," Dumbledore said, "Get Kingsley at once, we have a Death Eater that should have been placed in Azkaban."

She nodded and summoned Kingley.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deaged her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 25

The term ended with Victor Krum winning the Tournament. Of course Hogwarts didn't take well to this and Harry was sure that they would be fuming about this for a really long time. As for Harry he was glad the whole thing was finally over. He had scored really well in Potions thanks to the tutor.

"Are you going to stay with your aunt?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said, "We had a long talk and things are better."

"Good," Hermione said, "This whole hate thing was pointless."

Harry had to agree.

"The only bad thing is that we get a new Potions teacher," Hermione told him, "I hope it's someone that can actually teach."

Harry had a feeling that it would.

The term ended and Harry and Petunia went into Hogsmead to the flat that Dumbledore was paying for. Harry found a bedroom and put his things away. Over the bed was a calendar and Harry shook his head when he saw the sign for the Full Moon. He really hoped that his summer wasn't as dangerous as his term had been.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus packed his bags and sat on his bed. He really hated having to leave but the Ministry made it clear that he no longer could work as Potions Master. He really hated the Ministry and he hated Fudge even more. Getting up he shrunk everything and headed out. As he passed by he saw a small bag on the table. Going over he saw a note.

 _Mr. Snape,_

 _I'm sorry about what happened and I know that none of this is your fault. Here's my winnings, I already have a ton of money, and a job offer. Your invited to Durmstrang to take up the post of Headmaster. I think that you would be better than our old one._

 _Victor Krum_

He picked up the bag and felt it. Yes, maybe he had found a change. He put it in his pocket and headed out and into a new life.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm doing one last chapter and then it's over.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Petunia's Wish Comes True

Rating: T

Summary: Redo! During Harry's fourth year Petunia is discovered to be a witch. Dumbledore deaged her so that she can attend Hogwarts and not look out of place. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and all the dangers that comes with it. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 26

Harry got a letter from his father two weeks later, which told him everything that he needed to know about where Snape had gone.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Sorry about leaving without telling you this but I'm the new Headmaster of Durmstrang and it's challenging. The Potions Mistress is making sure that I have Wolfbane and the Deputy Headmistress will take over my duties while I'm out. Russia doesn't have the same hate for werewolves that England seems to have. I've finally found peace and I'm sorry for how I treated you. Make the Prince name proud, son, and be yourself._

 _With Love,_

 _Headmaster Severus Snape_

 _PS! Your mother would be proud you as well._

"Thanks…dad," Harry said and he put the letter away.

 _Sixteen Years Later…._

"Rose, stop running towards the train. It's not going anywhere."

Harry chuckled as his wife, Hermione, scolded their eleven year old daughter. During the end of his seventh year Voldemort, don't know how, managed to come back. It was a full year of watching everything they love be destroyed. However, they managed to find his Horcrux's and destroy them all, including the one inside of him. Now they were at peace and things were good.

He kept in touch with his father and his aunt graduated from Hogwarts several years later. She still looked the same, but less sour. She had actually married a wizard and their son would start Hogwarts in three years.

"Sorry, mum," Rose said.

They got her on the train and she waved at them. When the train was gone Harry and Hermione headed back home. Three days later they got a letter from Rose.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I got sorted into Ravenclaw and I met a Russian transfer student. Can't pronounce his name so we call him Vlad. Anyway, his last name is Snape. I know that your father is the Headmaster at Durmstrang could he be his son?"_

 _With love,_

 _Rose_

"You know what, never mind," Harry said as Hermione laughed.

"Hay, we all know that those werewolves have animal charm," Hermione said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Now that was a bit too much for Harry. Still, he was glad that Snape had found someone to love him despite everything. And that's the only thing that matter to Harry.

THE END

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this story and thanks for commenting.


End file.
